


Falling Down

by Minus5Black



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Character Death, Eventual Romance, Fighting, Gay Male Character, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Origin Story, Original Character(s), POV First Person, Relationship(s), Romance, Suspense, Utopia, disutopian, powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:20:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minus5Black/pseuds/Minus5Black
Summary: Welcome to the world of the gifted souls and broken minds.When your world is upside down from the start its hard to know whats right and whats wrong. Follow Minus Black and his best friend Izzy as they try to straiten a world that doesn't want to be fixed. Watch them find a family they never knew they needed and find out that being a monster isn't too bad.





	1. How it all starts

# Falling Down

### prologue

The world has changed. It's not something I can describe in simple words. Some things changed for the better. Medicine has advanced to where our lifespans are up in the 200s, and the death rate is low. The world finally is working together, but for the wrong reason. It's the year 3236, not that it matters.

I should introduce myself. My names Minus Black and I was born in the Falling Down. The Falling Down was a time I don't think I'll ever forget. When medicine advanced and children were getting smarter and smarter, it was only a matter of time before something happened, and something did happen. some children were born different. They acted like any other until they hit puberty. Everyone knows that's when things change and for those kids, their life changed more than their bodies did.

Once puberty hit, they developed abilities no one could explain. Shapeshifting; control over fire, water, earth and air; mind reading, telekinesis and so on. Normal people couldn't explain why these children had these powers. The world, fearful they might rise up and seize control, worked together to eliminate the threat before it became a reality.  Children were killed in the streets and mass graves were dug to bury them all. The lucky ones escaped and went into hiding, hoping to survive.

Me, on the other hand, I look like other kids my age. Five foot eleven inches tall with broad shoulders, a heavy muscular frame, and raven black hair. A little fuzz of a beard that I keep well-trimmed and bright blue eyes. Currently, I'm 20 years old and I'm in college, studying to be an architect with my best friend, Izzy Vulcan. He's a hot-headed wimp of a kid who's massive ego outweighs his body, but I can't argue because he's the only friend I got. 

 How about I start at the beginning so we are all on the same page.

 

 


	2. Same old same old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus  
> Just a normal school day, the daily grind sucks but its better then what could be if anyone falls out of line.  
> 

"Hey, Minus, there you are!" Izzy yells from across the hall as I enter the college. It's ten AM, and I don't have enough coffee in my body to deal with life.

"Could you be any louder man, its ten AM," I grumble and sling my backpack over my shoulder, so it doesn't slip. Izzy only jogs over though the mass of people trying to get to classes to drape his noodle-like arm over my shoulder.

"Aw, come on, Minus, it's not too bad. it could be nine Am." Damn he has a point.

"Don't you have class?" I remove his arm from my shoulder and Izzy pouts.

"In an hour I do, sucks your class starts at ten thirty." Izzy smirks and I know he's just trying to push my buttons. 

"Then let me get to class. I'll see you at lunch, bro" I hug the twig of a man and walk through the halls to my class. Math, just lovely.

From the corner of my eyes I see something...a person. It's no wonder, seeing how I'm in a school. But then why does that person make me shiver and the hair on the back of my neck stand up? For now, I shrug it off and head to class.

Sitting at my desk about half way thought my class, I've given up listening. I've heard this all before, and my attention is deserting the classroom. Yet another ball of paper hits the back of my head, and I muffle a growl deep in my throat. The room is dim, so I slowly smirk.

Closing my eyes, I use the shadows to see the entire room in my mind. I see where the balls are coming from. Three rows back, two seats to the left. He balls up another ball of paper and takes aim at the back of my head. Just as he throws it, I move my head out of the way, and the ball flies past my head and hits the professor's head. 

The entire room muffles its laughter, and I see through the shadows of the room the kid who tossed said ball pales. He's in so much trouble now. Thank god for my powers. This isn't the first time I've used them like this, and it won't be the last. For now, I just chuckle to myself and go back to the lesson, pleased with the yelling three rows behind me.

Lunch couldn't come soon enough. I elbow my way through the halls to get to my favorite table. It's quiet and located in the back away from everyone. As I walk to the table I hear the giggles of girls behind and around me. It's second nature to ignore them now. Getting to my seat, I sigh. I can see someone approach and thank god it's Izzy. "There's my best friend in the entire school, what's up?" I open my eyes and chuckle.

"Got that jarhead James in trouble for throwing stuff around the room again." Izzy plops down next to me.

"Oh, sweet man. Dark voodoo or no?" He has to ask. He's just as amazed at my powers, just like my mom and dad are, and thankfully not afraid of them.

"Of course dark voodoo. What more do I have." I sigh, and he pats my back.

"Man, I swear you better not get caught. Remember what happened to Lilly?" How can I forget. 

Lilly was a kind, smart, and beautiful girl. Everyone loved her until she made a mistake of using her gift. She was able to manipulate plants. One day before school she was making the flowers dance and someone saw her. She was taken away, and no one saw her again till the public execution that night. 

That was my wake up call. I was born during the Falling Down. I wasn't so lucky to be one of the kids that were normal. I had to be born a monster. Dark voodoo, as Izzy calls it, is my gift. The dark is my friend and ever since I turned 15. Since then I've been hiding.

"How can I forget her.I promise I won't end up like that." Izzy offers a shy smile.

"You better not, or I'll kill you myself" We both laugh at that joke, but for me, the threat is all too real.

Lunch ends and sadly I have to go back to class, History of Roman architecture this time. I dread it because my professor tends to speak a lot about the Falling Down. I don't like being reminded I could be killed at any time.

Once I take my seat, my professor speaks. "Good afternoon, everyone. Today we will be learning about the construction styles of the Romans and how the construction used then is still standing today. Though it is old and the weather has taken its toll on the old stone, it still stands. We believe that using similar materials in our society will promote long-lasting structures. Mostly made of limestone and cement, this can be replicated here. Some rumors even go as far as saying that such places like the Dirty World contain similar structures."

From in front of me, a hand goes up for a question. The professor looks to them. "Do you have a question?"

The student nods. "Yes, mam. What is the Dirty World? Was it made by the Romans?"

The professor shakes her head. "The dirty World is a place no one knows about but is told to be the hiding place of all the children who escaped the Falling Down. Some people say it is a place of magic and disorder. No rules apply. now back to the lesson."

I'm frozen to my seat. A world of my people. An entire place where no one can hurt me or hunt me down. It feels too good to be real. Maybe I could run away, but then there's Izzy and my parents. I can't just leave them. I sigh and ruffle my papers, then shut out the thoughts of hope and freedom and replace them with the dull, gray prison that is my school.


	3. More of the same

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus  
> Not even a premonition can keep me away. Life without some risk isn't a life i'd want to live so lets see what happens tomorrow.

I lift my head off my desk after the fourth class. I don't even remember what this class was about.

In the gloom of the room, a head of bright red hair runs over, and I smile.

I'd know that red hair anywhere. "Izzy, nice of you to finally find me in this hell hole. I was about to die, man." Izzy plops down next to me and elbows my shoulder playfully.

"You know I wouldn't leave you here to rot, Minus, best bros stick together. Now, what's gotten you all mopey?" I sigh and sit up in my seat.

"My history professor was talking about something called the dirty world today; it's a hiding place for them." I don't want to say anything that could give me away with other people around.

"She said it was a safe place where they can't be hunted down. Tell me, with something like that out there, wouldn't you feel hope?" I look to Izzy for a response.

For once Izzy doesn't look so happy. "Trust me, bro, I hear you, that sounds really hopeful. My only problem is that if they leave, wouldn't they leave their friends and family behind?" I wrap my arm around my small red headed friend and hug him close.

"Anyone dumb enough to leave such an amazing friend doesn't deserve to go; family also would hold anyone back." I look around for a second to see most people are gone. "Izzy, I'd never leave you or my family unless I had to. You've been here for me when I wasn't sure about anything. We're bros till the end." I smile. Izzy smiles too.

"You're a sap you know that?" Izzy chuckles. I just nod and laugh.

"I know, Izzy. Better than a twig." I smirk at my joke as Izzy playfully shoves me, and I get up, ruffling his hair.

"Come on, bro, that's low., I'm not that short." He crosses his arms in a huff. How can I not laugh at that face?

"You're right, you're more like a stump" I gather my books up fast and run before Izzy beats me for that. Both of us are laughing as we run through the halls.

He's a dork sometimes, but he's my dork, and I'd have it no other way.

As I walk home, humming a song in my head, that strange feeling returns, hair on the back of my neck standing up for no reason. Someone's watching me but a look around reveals I'm alone. Maybe all that talk of the Dirty World and my people getting killed made me paranoid. With a shrug, I make my way back home and try to ignore the feeling creeping up my spine.

"Mom, dad I'm home" I call as I open the door and kick off my shoes.

From the kitchen, my dad looks up.

"How was school, Minus?"

I wave to my dad as I drop my bag on a chair. My dad has black hair and blue eyes like me. He's let himself go since his glory days and to show that he's put on some weight and allowed some gray in his raven black hair.

"It was good, dad. Got some kid in trouble for throwing paper around the room." I feel proud of that fact and my smile and puffed out chest proves it.

My dad doesn't approve of my pride and frowns.

"Using your powers like that in school isn't safe. What happens if you got caught using them? They'd take you away, and your mother and I would see you on the T.V the next night."

I sigh, I've heard this many times before.

"Dad, I am being careful. No one sees me doing it. Besides all anyone would see would be me closing my eyes. I promise I'm safe." I smile at my father. He reluctantly smiles back.

"If you say so. Now, your mother's out shopping, so you have two hours to get your homework done. Make sure you take out your contacts." My dad says before going back to whatever he was doing.

I pick up my book bag and nod. "I will, dad, thanks."

He means well with his warnings.

I trudge up the stairs to my room and drop my bag on the bed before going to the bathroom. This is the part I hate the most. Holding each eye open, I remove the blue and white contact lenses that make me look normal.

These contacts aren't like little round disk of plastic. They are made to fill the eye as much as possible, made to slip under the skin around the eye socket and cover the sclera of the eye but leaving the eye capable for of sight and movement.

My parents had them made for me when my gift manifested. A advanced medical technology helped. They came with the warning that they shouldn't be used for an extended time without breaks in between. I can't do that, so they tend to burn my eyes by the end of the day. I both love and hate taking them out.

Love, because my eyes no longer feel like they're being stabbed by a thousand tiny pins being. Hate, because it reminds me of what's below these fake eyes.

For a second, I just look at my solid black eye next to its normal looking partner and wonder what my life would have been like if I weren't born a mistake. As a result of my gift, my eyes turned solid black. This is the feature that tells others I'm not like them. This can get me killed. A soulless black pit that would give anyone in their right mind nightmares.

Even my parents are unsettled by them. At least with my contacts out it doesn't feel like my eye is on fire anymore, so I remove the second one and put them in the little container and add a cleaning solution.

I look down at my fake eyes just floating there. so I close the caps fast and shiver. It's unsettling, seeing what should be my eyes looking back at me.

I go back to my room and turn off all the lights; it doesn't change much for me. I can see in the dark better than a cat.

The darkness and the shadows of my room welcome me with open arms, holding me close and whispering to me that I am safe. I plop down on my bed and get to work on my homework with the tendrils of black mass turning the pages of my textbook for me.

Once my homework is done, all I can do is lay around my room and practice. As of now, my powers are weak. I don't use them much anyway.

Like at school, I can close my eyes and use the darkness around me to, see my surroundings. When I'm not using my contact lenses, I can see extremely well in the dark. If I don't have my contacts on, in the light, my eyes will like they're burning.

I can also make the darkness take on form. I, make tendrils of dark mass that I can control and move at my will; my pets, so to speak. The dark mass has no set shape or texture, but I can manipulate it at my mind's will. Usually, I create slender, smooth, glossy black appendages.

Then there are the voices, soft, kind voices that whisper to me at night and tell me everything will be ok and that they will protect me. Voices that envelop me in my sleep and take my dreams to a place of darkness where I alone am it's sole ruler. Even Izzy doesn't know about these voices. No one will.

As I lie on my bed, listening to the soft voices, I fall asleep with only a few words echo in my mind. "Sweet dreams, Minus."


	4. The warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus's pov  
> My dreams are my place of safety till today. Until she starts yelling. Welcoming me to hell with only a slim silver lining.  
> Things are starting to go wrong, my mind isn't working right. voices left and right make my head spin as i try to stay normal.  
> Well, as normal as i can be.

It's dark again; it must be my dreams. I see this often when I sleep, this landscape of darkness. It feels like home. 

As I walk around the shadows form together into a women's shape. I've seen this woman before. She looks like any other female but everything about her is black and made up of the shadows that live in this world. She's the voice in my head. 

"Hello minus, it's been a long day hasn't it? I'm glad I had a chance to speak to you before tomorrow." Her unsettling white smile beacons to me but not the less I smile to this women whose name I've never known.

"It was a very long and dull day but what day at school isn't. I'm open to listen." I shrug and put my hands in my pockets. 

The women's figure warps and glitches for a second before she speaks. When she does it's no longer her kind voice. In its place is a loud booming voice that flows all around me making me cover my ears.

"DON'T GO TO SCHOOL TOMORROW MINUS, IF I DO I'LL BE PUTTING MY LIFE AND THE LIVES OF THE ONES I LOVE IN DANGER. STAY HOME AND LIVE your PEACEFUL LIFE." She screams.

Her form no longer is something I can recognize, it's starting to scare me and her twisted limbs and extended jaw with dagger sharp teeth that black smoke drifts from hollowed out holes where eyes used to be. 

I close my eyes to block this thing from my sight and she keeps screaming over and over not to go to school. With a final scream that I swear to god belonged to Izzy I scream back to stop this nightmare.

I wake up in my room and sit up so fast I fall off my bed. I lay there on the floor because anything is better that in that nightmare.

Sitting up I run my fingers thought my hair and sigh. "She's never been like that before, what did I do?" I mumble to myself and get up, not even trying to use my powers to help the process. I smell the cooking of food downstairs and a quick look to my clock says its 6:44 and I've been asleep for about two hours.

I grab the sunglasses I have hanging up on the door, I use them to walk around the house when I don't have my contacts on. They also hide my abnormal eyes from my parents, who are ok with me being what I am but get unconformable seeing the soulless black holes that have become my eyes. 

Taking the stairs two at a time I get to the kitchen where my mom and dad are putting dinner down on the table.

My mom has slightly gray hair thanks to a mutation of her own at birth, it didn't have the same effect on her as it did on me. She's tall with a lean figure and shoulder length hair. A kind smile with dimples. 

Her smile hides a dark story, she always wanted more children but after I was born with my powers she's been afraid it was something about her that made me this mistake, so in fear she hasn't had another child for five years and most likely won't have another for the rest of her life. I smile none the less as I enter the room.

"Hi mom, how was your day?" I give her cheek a kiss as I take my seat next to my dad.

"It was good, thank I for asking honey. Now your father told me you've been using your gift again at school. Is this true?" She looks over at me, I sigh and stab at my food with a fork.

"Half true.....nope all true, mom no one saw me and I kept it low key. No one will think I'm one of them." My mom crosses her arms.

"Minus that isn't important. What is important is that you could have gotten found out, I don't want my son to be taken away like all the other mons....children" she corrects herself fast. 

Monsters.

I look down and it's true. Other children like I would have been monsters in the eyes of anyone normal. I behave enough that no one sees I as such but still.

"I'll be better next time" I sigh and keep my eyes on my food. Both my parents look at each other and then at their food knowing talking right now wouldn't do anyone any good.

After dinner I wash the dishes since my dish washer is full, I don't mind since the water feels nice on my hands. Water doesn't have any problems.

Once there done I put them all away and go back to my room. I need to shower but I'm putting it off. Hung up over what the women said. Should I go to school tomorrow? Izzy would bug me over my phone all day if I stayed home and my parents wouldn't like it unless I had a good reason and my powers aren't a good enough reason. I'll have to go; at least if I lay low nothing will happen. I hope.

Sleep doesn't come easy and when I do fall asleep my nightmares are filled with death and that women's voice telling me that tomorrow I will be putting everyone's lives at risk by going to school. 

She's never told me something like this before so how can she be telling the truth. I keep my eyes shut tight in the hopes the visions will go away, but they never do. Not until a new voice speaks from the dark of my dreams.

Its female like the first voice but this one feels safe. "Minus tomorrow you have a choice, stay home and be safe or go to school. Tomorrow, what choice you make will change the path of fate. You can live a safe full life as you are if you stay home or your adventure will unfold and you will be given choices to change your life for the better. The later choice will be dangerous, your life and the lives of those you care about will be put in the balance of life and death. I can't pick for you. Good luck Minus and sweet dreams." From there my dreams change to become peaceful, calming after the storm of the past.


	5. Beaten and broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus's pov  
> Shit hits the fan today in so many ways, who could say it could have gone better.  
> The start of an adventure is underfoot.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm going off in my ear and in the attempt to turn it off, I fall off the bed. The best start for any day.

Getting up, I look for my clothing and gather my normal attire of a black shirt and jeans because why not. I head for the shower before my mom comes to get me for breakfast. "Sweetie, are you awake? It's time for breakfast."

"I'm up, Mom, just in the shower," I call down to her over the sound of the water. At least she knows not to walk in. It's too dark for her to see in my room anyway. "I'll be down in a few minutes"

"Okay, Minus. Bring down all your dirty laundry when you come down, I need to clean out your cave."

I can't help but chuckle at the connection between my room and a cave. They are similar enough.

"Ok, mom, I'll make sure to do that," I call back as I get out of the shower and dry. After that, I go around gathering up the dirty laundry that litters the floor. Dumping it all into the hall, I go back for my sunglasses and bring the laundry down as told by kicking it down the stairs.

"Really, Minus? You have arms, you know." My mom looks at me in distaste.

I just shrug.

"It works, doesn't it? Laundry is downstairs."

My mom can't help but smile.

“Sometimes I think I’m raising a five-year-old. Go get breakfast.”

I chuckle and move out of her way. From the kitchen, I smell pancakes, the sweet kind that my dad makes with more sugar than the cookbook asks for.

"I swear, Dad, you're the best cook in the town." I sit down and dig right in before my stomach eats me alive. Coffee is next and the hot beverage goes down just as fast. Made exactly the same way I make it every day, two heaping spoonful of sugar, about half a glass of milk, and a shot of caramel.

"Slow down, Son. Breathe between bites." My dad laughs at my style of eating, shoveling the food in with my fork as fast as I can manage. I can't help it, I'm a growing boy who loves food.

"Sure, dad." I slow down for him. Once I’m done, I place the dishes in the dishwasher and go back up to the bathroom for the part I hate.

I have to put my contacts back in, and that means another day of burning eyes. Looking at my black eyes again brings back the guilt I've felt since I was fifteen. Having this gift has put everyone I love and care about in danger. I was born a mistake and seeing my eyes brings back the fact I have to live with this mistake for the rest of my life.

"Minus, come on, you have a class in an hour," My mom calls from the bottom of the stairs.

"Hold on, Mom, I'm coming." I ignore the rest of the feelings as I put my contacts in and blink the fake,  blue eyes in place. As I go to my door, a black tendril hands me my backpack before I forget it.

My mom and dad give me a kiss on the cheek and after a quick goodbye, I'm out the door and off to school. As much as my instincts warn me to stay away, I'm making this choice.

"Minus, there you are," Izzy declares as I walk inside. He tags along as I walk to my first class.

"Morning, Izzy. Can I tell you something strange?" I look over to him and for once I'm afraid to tell him about my powers and dreams.

"Bro, you can tell me anything. You can't freak me out anymore." He beams and tries to reassure me with an arm over my shoulder.

"Something is going to happen today that could be really bad or really good, I don’t know, but you might get hurt, so I want you to stay away from me today," I speak under my breath only for Izzy to hear. The heavy feeling all around me is getting worse.

My powers are trying to warn me about something. At least with Izzy away from me, he won't get hurt. Izzy, on the other hand, looks confused.

"What? Bro, no way. You're my best friend and I'm sticking with you. If something is going down, I want in." He tightens his grip on my shoulder. "What's the worst that can happen?"

"Death." My voice comes out deeper and darker than I expected and Izzy pales . He pulls me into an empty hallway.

"You can't be serious?" He looks at me for an answer. He expects me to tell him this is a joke, but this time we can’t just laugh about it.

"I'm serious. I had a dream last night and something told me to stay away from the campus today. I don't think anything will happen, but the thing warned me that you could get hurt. You could die. I already can't live with what I am, so if you got hurt, I wouldn't be able to handle it. Please, Ignis, I'm begging you to stay away from me today." I use his real name to show I'm not playing around.

He's seen the scars from the past and knows that, if I'm doing this, I mean every word. He looks down as the information sinks in, and he hugs me. I hug him back, feeling how shaken he is.

"I'll do it for you, bro. Be safe, okay? I won't be there to save your sorry ass." His voice has lost its usual happiness. It breaks my heart to hear him this way. He's always been a cheerful guy and the only one who could make me cry from just the tone of his voice. I swear there are no tears rolling down my cheeks.

When he lets go, he just offers a small smile and walks back into the hall to join everyone else leaving me to think about what I'm going to do and how to compose myself before class.

As I walk through the hall, something still feels very wrong. It's like the air around me is pressing me down like water. It feels thick. I find it hard to breathe. It's almost like my own shadow is holding my feet, like toddlers do, clinging onto me to slow me down. 

I keep walking, trying to act as normal as I can until someone calls my name

"There you are, Minus, been looking for you since school started."

I look behind me to see a group of about ten guys being led by James. The same guy I got in trouble the day before.

"Hey, James, do you need something from me?" I ask.

Things seem to stop as the first punch is thrown.

It hits my jaw hard and something cracks, enough to send a shockwave through my teeth. The next thing I feel is the cold steel locker agent my back. It’s cold and way too hard.

By now, everyone is looking and chanting for a fight. My mind kicks into that fight or flight drive and I want to run. I get up, my backpack is forgotten, and I run for the left hall only to get a fist to my gut that sends me back into the lockers.

"You've caused me a lot of trouble, asshole. Detentions out the ass. All my professors are fed up of me thanks to you. That stunt you pulled got me booted from the class. Payback is going to feel sweet" He smirks and approaches me only to punch me hard in the face. Well, I'm down.

The world's spinning and all I can do is lash out with my foot and I feel it connect with something. James stumbles back from my kick to his leg. "Still got some fight in you, I'm surprised..."

The place goes dead quiet as I stand.

The world's moving too fast for me to feel that one of my contacts fell out. Everyone's looking at me and the worlds too bright in one eye. God damn it. I cover my left eye but it's too late. They saw the soulless,  black eye my gift gave me.

"B-back off. I don't want to hurt anyone," I can only stutter in fear. For my size, I'm not a fighter. I've never gotten into a fight in my life. I'm scared and not afraid to admit it. There's no use hiding it now.

"HE’S A MONSTER, CALL THE POLICE," some girl yells from the crowd and soon things are being thrown at me. Binders and pens and shoes. I feel nothing until another fist jars me from trying to block the pain. This time right in my ribs.

"I knew you were no good, Minus, you're a freak, a mistake. Your parents should have had you killed years ago," James growls into my ear.

 Something snaps inside me.

Black smoke starts to drift off my skin and everyone backs away from me but James. I just feel this stabbing pain in every limb and then it all goes numb.

My vision fades and all I can hear is the sound of people running away.  A soft women's voice before I black out.

"Don't worry, Minus, you're in good hands. Sweet dreams"


	6. Cut short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy
> 
> Today I lost someone, my best friend. Beaten and broken from a fight and taken from me.  
> I shed some light on the events that have passed and reveal new ones.

Shit went down today, that's all I can say about it. Minus warned me to stay away and I listened. To a point.

When we went our separate ways, I had to look back. Everything was okay until James and his lackeys came and picked on the wrong guy. I could hear the cheering for a fight down the hall, but even when I ran as fast as I could, I was too late to do anything to protect my best friend.

I had to watch as his contact fell out and that solid black eye looked at us all. Minus's lip was bleeding and he had huge, angry, red marks all over his face. He'd have a black eye for sure. When James went to punch him again, I ran from the crowd and grabbed his free hand to try and pull him back, only to be hit myself.

Everyone stopped when the black smoke started to spread and seep out of Minus's skin. He looked afraid of the mist. It seemed to drain the life out of him.

 I'll never forget the sound of his screaming.                 

Even James looked scared and backed away as the last of the smoke left Minus' body. He fell to the ground like a limp doll. From the smoke, a woman formed. The most beautiful women I'd ever seen. Tall and slender with wide hips and long, jet black hair down to her waist. Her skin was pale and her eyes, like Minus', were solid black.

She was dressed in a flowing gown of black that didn't look or move like fabric. It moved as if it was alive.

 She gave us all one look before the lights went out. I couldn't even see my hands in front of my face. The sound of bones breaking and the muffled screams of James filled the dead, black hall. Her voice is another thing I'll never forget. Soothing and soft but with a harsh, deadly edge.

"Run," Her voice hissed.

It was the only word she spoke. We all obeyed. Even me. I looked back only once to see her pick Minus up and walk through a wall.

That's when the government came.

That's where I am now. A nineteen-year-old kid sitting in handcuffs in an interrogation room with two mean looking men dressed in black. The first man talks to grab my attention. "Okay, Ignis, let's try this for the fifth time. Where is Minus Black?"

"No idea." I shrug.

"Kid, we’re trying to help you here. Lying to us would be a very bad thing. Now, where is he and what is your connection to him?" He's getting mad now. I find it funny.

"I don't know where the man in question is." I can play dumb, I've seen enough cop shows to know where this is going and I want him to blow and oh boy does he. He bangs his fists on the steel desk and yells in my face.

"TELL US WHERE HE IS, YOU LITTLE SHIT, WE ALL KNOW YOU AND MINUS WHERE CLOSE! NOW SPILL!" He's red in the face and I laugh. I've been beaten up enough to not be afraid to be hit.

"Okay, okay, give me a piece of paper and I'll write down his location." The second man attempts to calm his partner and both look so relieved to see I'm co-operating, so they rush to give me a piece of paper and a pen.

I hide the paper and jot down a few words before proudly sliding the paper to the men who snatch it and read it aloud.

"I... have... no... Idea." They read slowly.

I'm dead laughing.

"But really I have no idea where Minus is or I'd be there now. The lady in smoke took him through the wall after she attacked James." I shrug.

Both men look at me, then leave the room.

Well, back to my own thoughts. I've been here for at least three hours and from what I know, everyone from the fight is questioned right now. No one knows where Minus is or who the lady in black was. James got hurt badly for beating Minus up. Three broken ribs and a kidney ripped out. Harsh for sure, but when everyone blames Minus, I don't and never will.

That woman wasn't Minus. Not even close. She was something his dark voodoo made to protect him when he needed it. Really, I'm glad she came.

The door opens and I look up. This time, a woman walks in and sits in front of me with a file.

"Ignis Vulcan correct?" She looks at her file, then at me.

"That's me, ma’am.," I offer a begrudged smile. "But I prefer Izzy over that dumb name."

She ignores my request. Big surprise.

"Parents died in a fire during the Falling Down. Placed into at the custody of your grandparents when fourteen years old?" She reads the file and looks back at me.

 Again, I nod. I'm not fazed by that info anymore.

"Me again, ma’am"

"Now, how about I ask you this question one time and one time only. Where is Minus Black, and if you don't know his location, tell me what is your connection to him?" She looks serious and I don’t think I can get her angry like I did to the other two men.

"Like I told the other guys, I don't know where he is. The woman in the mist took him after he fainted or passed out or whatever happened. As for my connection to him, he's been my best friend for as long as I can remember. I used to get beat up a lot in grade school and high school because of how I act and how I look. Once Minus put his foot down and stood up for me, it all stopped. He and I have been close ever since. He was there for me every time I got choked up on my parents and every time I was made fun of. What more can I say?" I sigh and shrug. I hope that was they wanted to hear.

"How familiar are you with his parents, Delilah and Fredrick Black?" She looks me in the eye as a chill runs down my spine. They better not hurt his parents.

"I know who they are, I've been over for enough sleepovers and parties. They are kind of like my parents too, with how much they care about me." My entire body is tense now from at the thought of them being hurt.

I lost my parents. I won't lose them as well, or worse yet, let them take Minus' parents away from him. The lady looks at her file and closes it with a soft clap sound.

"Thank you for your corporation, Ignis, but because you are so close to Minus Black, you will be staying under our watch. Life will go on as usual, so don't be alarmed, but you will be under surveillance at all times." She can't be serious. She can't do this.

"Ma’am is that legal?" I pull on the handcuffs a bit, really hoping it isn't.

"You are close to the monster we are looking for. You may think you know what he is, but I assure you that creatures like him have no soul. It was burned away with any shred of humanity when his gift was given to him. He was just using you to keep hidden and from us. It would be smart to forget about him." She stands up and the way she looks at me tells me to shut up and keep quiet or I'll be worse off.

 "Now, we're going to let you go back into the custody of your guardians." She comes over and undoes my cuffs.  I rub my red wrists.

"Thank you, ma’..." my words are cut short when something hits the back of my head and the world goes black. Man, I miss Minus.


	7. The light of knowledge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> So I know her name and I know her face but to me, I'm just as lost as before.  
> I look for what was taken and more so, answers.

When I wake up, everything hurts. Mostly my face and ribs. All I can remember was the fight and how, somehow, I'm no longer in that fight. I can't be dead because I can feel everything hurting.

Maybe I should get up.

"Don't even try, Minus,." That soothing women's voice speaks.

 I stop trying to move.

Can she read my thoughts?

"Yes, I can," she sighs.

 I crack an eye open.

Who are you?

"My name isn't important."

I hear what sounds like a chair moving.

It does to me. You did something.  I've heard your voice before. Who are you?

"Fine then, mister. It's Eleanora." She sounds almost shy to say her name.

Can I sit up now?

"With my help, sure. You're badly bruised. I did what I could, but I still wouldn't move too much if I were you." Soft hands grab my shoulder and pulls me into a sitting position.

She's right. Pain runs all over my body, not just my side. When she lets go, I hiss with pain and touch my side. I feel bare skin and cloth and freak out a bit.

"Please don't tell me I'm naked." I can't help but wince at my own voice. It's hoarse. James must have hit me in the throat too.

"I assure you that you're not naked. I removed your shirt so I could check your ribs and stomach, but your pants are still on." Eleanora sighs.

I run my hand down my side to my waist. I feel the waistband of my pants.

After a quick check of the room with my eyes closed, I open my eyes  and I can see comfortably. The room is dark. Looking down at myself, I am, in fact, topless, but bandages  covers my torso, where I got punched. I lift the bandage to see the ugly black and blue bruising.

"I feel like I got run over by a truck," I comment and rub the back of my neck. "What happened back there?"

"Well, you were getting beaten up really bad. You didn't do anything to defend yourself except  kick the kid you call James. I couldn't let you keep getting hurt, so I used all your energy to expel myself and take form to save you. So, you're welcome because I saved your ass." She crosses her arms and her solid black eyes study me.

 I can't help but feel a little shy with when a beautiful woman such as her look at my body, even if it's just my upper half.

"Could you stop looking at me like I'm some kind of eye candy?" It comes out a bit harsh but I mean it. I don’t care if I look good, I don't like it when people look at me like a goal to obtain.

"Oh, sorry." She looks away and gets up. She walks to the corner of the small room and tosses me my shirt. I have no reflexes, at the moment, so it just hits my face.

"Thank you, by the way." I put on my shirt and use the wall to stand up. "What are you, if it's not too rude to ask?" With the shirt on, I feel better for sure.

"I've been called a few different things, really. Demon, angel, guardian. For now all, you need to know is that I'm the one who's looking out for you. You have a big job ahead of you, and you have a long way to go before you're ready to take the first step." She crosses her arms and smiles.

"But I'm here for you. Don't do anything dumb, okay?"

I don't have time to respond before she becomes mist and is absorbed back into my skin.

It's a strange feeling, but not something as bad like as when she came out. No time to question this, either.

"Wait! Eleanora! Shit, come back!" Now I panic. Alone in this small room with nothing but the cloths on my back. And Izzy. Oh god, I hope Izzy is okay. I really hope everyone is okay.

What I really need is to find someone to tell me what to do. A look around the room reveals its ten by ten feet with one, wooden a door.

I walk toward the door. I see a light, but I keep walking because running hurts. The light blasts in my eyes once I'm out and I have to cover them to stop the pain. I admit, I'm afraid. No, I'm terrified.

 I've never been a brave and I'm not a fighter, either. I just want to go home.

Finally, once my eyes adjust to the light and I can see where I am. Turns out, I'm not far from my home. Just a half hour walk. Keeping my eyes mostly shut so no one can see my black eyes, I walk home. Once I get there, I open the door and close it fast.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home," I call out but get no response.

"Mom, Dad?"

Again nothing.

Tears well in my eyes and I feel them ready to roll down my cheeks.

"Mom, Dad, it's me, I'm home, I'm ok, nothing happened to me!" I can hear my voice crack as I wander around the house.

"Come out, please, your scaring me!" They must still be here. Playing a joke maybe. Izzy could have put them up to this.

"You won't find your parents here, Minus Black."

I freeze in place as a cold, female voice sends shivers up my spine and tells every cell in my body to run.

I turn to the voice to see a tall, slim woman with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks just as cold as she sounds.

"I'm surprised at you, a monster that still has a shred of emotion left to produce tears. It's sad, really." She raises something that looks gun like and I flinch.

I'm not as strong as I look and she can look right through that.

"Let me put you out of your misery, you poor thing." She fires the gun and I put my hands up.

"NO!" I scream. Time seems to have stopped.

I peek open an eye to see what I did. A slim, black tendril is holding the steel shell of the bullet right in front of my face. It's small and slim but fluid looking.

The woman's jaw drops. I guess she wasn't expecting that. Now, it's my turn.

How dare she come into my home and do something to my mom and dad. How dare she call me a monster.

I lock my eyes with hers till she flinches. A rare feeling of courage flows through me.

"You will not put me out of my misery. I am not a monster, I am a person. I'm worth something." I  almost growl. This sense of courage is shattered fast when I feel something slam into my back.

A shock like live wire jolts through me and I go down on my knees with a cry of pain. The tears are real as the woman walks over and looks down at me.

"Poor child. Poor, poor monster child. You're nothing. Your parents kept you out of pity and anyone who's been around you has been your friend because of a lie. You are a living sin, a stain on the earth, a mistake. You will amount to nothing and you will do nothing because you are worthless. You don't deserve a name, you don't deserve a life, and you don't deserve to even be in my sight," She hisses.

 I look at my feet.

The shock has stopped but wires hold my arms to my sides.

"You’re right," I mumble as tears drip down my nose.

 She looks surprised.

"I am worthless. I am a mistake. I am just a stain. I tried to kill myself before so no one would have to suffer being around me, but Izzy stopped me." I don't know why now, of all times, I feel like talking.

"I live because of the kindness of one person. Don't tell me what I already know." I sniffle back snot and tears because no one can stay composed in this situation.

Even with death looking me right in the face there is a flair of hope. Resistance burns somewhere deep  within my soul.

"But you're wrong about one part, I do deserve a chance at life, for Izzy. He trusts me and he wouldn't want me to die this way! I won't go down like some animal!" With that I stand up and rip off the wires  myself with the help of the black tendrils.

I can feel energy pushing me forward. When my body pulses with adrenaline, I can't be stopped. I look at the woman who's stunned by my shadows. Black tendrils rise from my shadow and pluck the gun from her hand.

I only need to think it and they snap the gun in half.

"Now, leave me alone," I snarl.

The voice in my head returns.

"Walk into the shadows, Minus, let the shadows take you away"

And I listen.

Finding a shadow that has stretched across the wall, I walk through it, into the shadows. It’s quiet on the other side and I feel this overwhelming calm. This is a safe place. Nothing here wants to hurt me. I can tell.

Blob-like shapes move at the edge of my vision but I don't bother with them. They won't hurt me. I feel something coming up ahead, but I stop before I get there.

 That lady took my mom and dad. She took them away from me and I can't get them back.

I want to hit something and cry all at the same time.

It's not fair.

I never asked for this life.

 Wiping away my tears, I walk into wherever the shadow wants to take me.


	8. The darkness of pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> Training begins but I can't say I'm ready for it.  
> Things aren't working right and everything I do I end up on my head.  
> Maybe Eleanora can lighten up the darkness.

When I step from the shadows, everyone looks at me. I'm in a small room that looks like an office. A sign on the wall tells me this is an HQ for the governments hunting system. A group made to hunt my kind.

Well, shit.

I can't back away or leave because I really don't know how I used that shadow walking thing. All the adrenaline deserted my body, leaving me empty.

"Good evening, gentlemen."  I go for humor. Smart move.

"You're the kid everyone's looking for?" A man steps forward. He has green eyes and sand blond hair.

"Maybe? Depends on what you want me for." I step back so my back leans against the wall. This can't be good.

"Relax, you’re safe here." A woman joins the blond man. She smiles warmly at me.

"My name’s  Shawna and I promise you that no harm will come to you here. I'm like you."

I don't believe her at all.

"Prove it," I hiss.

She only smiles and snaps. A jolt of electricity jumps from the wall socket into her hand. It lights up the room and she giggles.

"Is this proof enough?" She claps and the electrical energy goes back to the wall, leaving me stunned. She is like me. All I can do is hug her tight. This place must be safe.

"That's all I needed to see. Wait, why haven't they killed you yet?" My mind begs for an answer. I back away after the sudden hug because she could be a double agent. All she does is smile.

"Because this place isn't a bad place like you think it is. It's a place where sleeper agents bring people like us here and help us learn to use our powers. We’re kept safe under the radar of the government." She sits in a chair and hands me a pair of sun glasses. I grab them as fast as I can.

The light hurts. It must be strange, seeing someone with solid black eyes. The question of how she knew I needed sunglasses is pushed aside. There are more pressing matters at hand.

"So, you guys are going to keep me here and train me? Train me for what?" I wear the sunglasses and feel how sore I am. I need to sit down so I down against the wall.

"They haven't told us yet, so I don’t know. Some say we've been waiting for the right person with the right powers to do what they want." She shrugs. Judging by her look, I can tell she admires me. I came out of a wall for god's sake.

"Now, how about I show you to your room and you can get some much-needed rest?" She gets up from her chair and opens a door leading into a hall. I jump at that chance.

"Oh, god yes." I smile at this little victory and Shawna leads me down the hall to a little dorm room. Inside there is a bed and a bathroom and not much more than that.

Seeing the bed, I run over and flop myself down into it. Feels so nice. "Thanks, Shawna. I think I'll be here for a while."

She nods and smiles.

"Of course, Minus. Get some rest." She waves and closes the door. I wonder how she knew my name when I never gave it, but that's not important right now. Sleep and rest are.

I'm still bruised from the fight with James and the assholes who beat me up and then the shock wire from that lady. I role onto my back and look at the ceiling as I think over what's happened in the course of today.

I've been found out, beaten up, my parents and my Izzy were taken away to who knows where. I met another person like me.

Maybe this place isn't so bad after all. I sit up and remember the lady's words. I am just a worthless monster; hence, I need to control what I am.

I'll get strong enough to save my parents and Izzy. That, I swear.

I don't remember falling asleep, but when I open my eyes, I'm in that dream space again with Eleanora.

She sits next to me and smiles. "I'm sorry I had to put you through this, Minus. I promise I did it for a reason. You're amazingly powerful and you just need to tap into that power." She rubs my back.

I push her hand away.

"I don't want to be powerful. I want to be me. I could tell when Shawna looked at me, she saw I was strong. I don't know what these people need me for, but I don't want to be used like a sword." As I talk Eleanora looks at me funny.

"But you're not a sword, Minus, you're you." She tries to smile.

 I chuckle dryly.

"Think about it. A sword is used by whoever grabs it. It's a chunk of steal made to hurt and kill. In this place, I could be trained to use my powers for my own reasons or I could become the sword of these people. Just a thing, cold unfeeling. Made to hurt and kill. I don't want to be like that."

I look at my hands and I hate to admit it, but I'm afraid that one day they will be red with the blood of the people I've killed. If that day comes, then I will really be a monster.

"You won't be a monster, Minus," Eleanora assures me, but I can't reject this vision. "Just give them a chance. That's all I'm asking of you. You still have a lot of growing to do before you can do anything."

I look at her, confused.

"What do you mean I have to grow?"

She doesn't answer.

I feel myself awakening slowly. Eleanora just waves her goodbye as my eyes open to face bright amber eyes.

I sit up fast and my forehead smacks that of the person above me.

"Ow, what the fuck!" I rub my forehead as Shawna does the same but unlike me, she's smiling.

"Oh, sorry, Minus. Your training starts today." She tosses a shirt and pants to me. They feel soft. Much better than the stuff I have on now.

"Oh, okay, thanks, Shawna." I give her a funny look. I need to check if my door locks. Getting up, I go to the bathroom to change, and shower too. It's not even subtle when she blushes.

"Anything for you, Minus." She leaves to let me do what I have to and I just roll my eyes.

The shower feels like heaven on my sore skin. All the dirt and char and sweat get washed away.

It gives me time to think.

All I can think about is Izzy and my parents.

I hope they are okay. Anything could be going on back at home and I can't be there for them. Feeling bad is an understatement.

After the shower, I dry myself off and get dressed, only to find the clothing is skin tight. Just perfect. I already have a big frame and lots of muscle, well defined too. I may not be a fighter but I like to work out.

The shirt clings in all the wrong places and to fix this I find my old shirt and put that on top of the tight shirt. It hides enough of my outline to make me feel comfortable again.

Going back into the hall, I find Shawna hasn't gone far. Did she wait for me?

"Umm hi, Shawna." I give a little wave and she giggles.

"Come on, silly. You have lots of work." She pulls me along down the hall. I sigh and follow.

"So what’s this training all about?" I question Shawna as she pulls me along.

At least I get a response.

"Your teacher will ask you to demonstrate your powers and then you must fight him. He's here to make sure you grow stronger," She talks answers as she walks.

She leads me to a huge gym where a normal looking guy stands. He looks middle-aged and has brown hair. Shawna lets me go and sits on a chair to watch as the guy steps up. He must be my teacher.

"Minus Black. I've heard amazing things about you. Sunglasses off, lad, and let's see what you got." He grins and I'm not sure what to do other than the normal.

"Okay, sir." I remove the sun glasses. The lights in the room aren't that bright but too long in here and my eyes will hurt. The guy looks at me and when I look him in the eye, he backs away. I don't blame him.

I try what I did last time. Feeling the shadows of the room as an extension of myself, I will them to form and move. My shadow is the first to respond to me as black inky tendrils reach out. They're small and thin with only a little dark mass. The man in front of me doesn't look too impressed.

"You'll have to try harder than that to do anything of use." His eyes now bore into me.

 I don't want to let him down. I pull on more dark mass to try and make the tendrils bigger but they only grow an extra inch or so. Again, he's not impressed.

"I said, bigger." There's slight anger to his voice and I'm straining to thicken them more than what they are.

"Sir, I can't make them bigger without more dark mass. Clearly there isn't enough in here to make them any bigger," I hiss as the tendrils stretch into the light. They don't shrink because of the light. As long as my shadow isn't exposed to light, they will maintain their form.

"Then we'll have to work you under stress," he says and comes running at me with a staff ready in his hands.

My eyes widen but I fail to react.

The first day of training and there's now a rod-shaped mark on my face.


	9. My perfect crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawna 
> 
> He may not be the best in everything but he's the guy I want.  
> I'll do what I can to help him and just maybe something more will grow.

Minus is perfect.

Sure, he's not the best at fighting and he's not getting the training, but he's still perfect.

It's been two days since he got her. Every day we train in the gym for six hours to strengthen his powers.

I can't say he's improving.

Physically, he's doing amazing. He's getting faster and he's able to dodge the teacher's strikes. His powers still aren't as good as they should be, but that's okay because I like him anyway.

As of now, I'm looking at him as he lies down on the floor. He got smacked by the teacher’s staff in his face, again. He's as handsome as ever.

"Get up, silly, it’s break time." I giggle.

 He sits up and stands slowly.

"Training hurts. I’m not even improving." He grumbles.

 I pat his back.

"You’re kind of improving, if that helps." I smile and lean against him. He's so warm

"Not really. This was meant to improve my powers. Physical strength is good and all but still. I'm useless with my powers." He sighs.

I bite my lip. “Maybe you just need a different teacher?" I offer, hoping he'll pick me.

He smiles as something clicks.

"That's exactly it. I need a new teacher. Thanks, Shawna." He runs off into the hallway, leaving me standing there, pouting. He's hot, so why are all the things I'm doing going over his head? He had to have been hit on before? Maybe he's just too busy? I'll stick with that for now.

"Minus, wait for me," I whine and run after him. I find him talking to one of the other people here.

The guy's name is Danny and his gift is telekinesis. He's overrated but kind of cute.

He has short, sandy blond hair with amber colored eyes similar to mine. He is of medium build and has a lopsided smirk when he knows he's right about something. He's around the same height as Minus so they can stand eye to eye.

Normally, he wears some plain t-shirt and jeans. I think he looks like a bum since he is so careless with his appearance. He has dimples when he smiles and many freckles across his nose and cheeks.

 A red, gem-like drop shimmers in the middle of his forehead. The physical manifestation of his gift.

"So do you think you can help me?" Minus questions Danny.

The kid shrugs. "Why not. Let's go." Danny walks by with Minus in tow back to the gym.

 I just pout and follow.

Back in the gym, looks Minus in the eye. Not many can do that because of Minus' eyes. Even I can't look him in the eye.

"Okay, Minus, the first step to using your powers is to forget everything that teacher said to do. He makes no sense." He crosses his arms.

 Minus looks so confused. "What do you mean?" He cocks his head to the side.

 Danny chuckles.

"I mean you have to want to get stronger for you, not because someone wants you to be stronger. You’re also getting lessons from someone who doesn't have powers, so he doesn’t know how to do things right. I'm telling you from experience that, in order to learn, you have to want it for yourself." Danny backs off to give Minus some space.

"I can't do that," Minus mumbles.

 I'm confused now. Minus is amazing, how can he not do something so simple?

"Why not?" Danny asks the question I have on my mind.

"Because I can't anger them. I listen and do as they say and maybe they'll help me get back my friend and family." Minus shrugs.

 Danny grumbles.

"Then I'm sorry for this, bro, but you wanted my help." The gem like mark on his forehead glows and behind him, three wooden staffs rise and are set, poised to strike, around Minus.

I know what Danny is going to do and as much as I don't like it, this will help Minus.

 Minus looks confused until the first hit comes. Not hard enough to break anything or tear the skin, but strong enough to bruise. Minus rubs his arm.

"What the heck was that for?" Minus grumbles.

 Danny sighs.

"I'm your instructor now. I want you to get stronger. So get stronger. Fight back," Danny hisses and the other staffs begin to strike Minus.

Minus fends them off by hand as much as he can, doing as his instructor said.

Danny smirks. "You will become our weapon and fight for us. If you don't improve, then you're too weak to save anyone, even your friend."

I can see something change within Minus. At the mention of his friend, his eyes go wild. I see a spark in him I haven’t seen before.

From that Minus, enraged, summons a black tendril to wraps around his arm and as one of the staffs go to hit Minus, he grabs it. The black strand then wraps itself around the staff and snaps it in half.

"I’ll save Izzy!" Minus hisses.

 Danny chuckles.

"No, you won't. You’re weak. As long as you listen to me, you won't ever save your friend because all you can do is follow an order." Danny is egging Minus on and it's working.

The madder Minus is, the longer and thicker the black tendril gets. His shadow even looks bubbly, like it wants in on the action.

"That's not true!" Minus yells. He gets is hit with a staff, grabs it with a tendril, and uses it to whack away the other staffs.

"Yes, it is. You won't save your friend because all you do is listen to others. Do something for yourself!" Danny raises his voice and now a sword comes to aid the fight.

Minus has black smoke drifting off his skin now.

I feel pressed down by the air. I'm scared of what Danny's getting himself into.

"Fine, I'll show you I can do things for myself!" Minus growls. His shadow stands up.

It takes the form of something that looks wolf-like. A jet-black shadow wolf with blood red eyes walks and stands next to Minus.

"I will l save Izzy. I will save my parents. I will get stronger. You can't tell me what to do!" He points at Danny and now I see the look of regret on Danny's face as the shadow wolf lunges at him.

I can't just stand here and watch this, so I call on the electricity in the room and build a wall of electricity which shoots out and strikes the wolf aside. The wolf is launched away from Danny. Meanwhile, Danny gets huge padded floor mats around himself and to block himself from Minus' sight.

Minus, thank god, sees what he's doing and looks shocked. Taking a step back, the wolf sinks into the ground to become a shadow again and slither back to Minus.

"Okay, then, Minus, time to calm down," I say and walk over to him. I put a hand on his shoulder. At least he absorbed what Danny said.

"What did you learn?" I'll admit I sound like an adult talking to a child in school, but I'm curious.

"That I have to do this for me." He looks at his hands.

"I got mad and I felt this burning sensation. I felt strong. I wanted to be strong for Izzy and my parents. When I attacked Danny, it felt wrong. Like the shadows knew he wasn't bad. It's really hard to explain." He rubs the back of his neck. He's so cute when he does that.

"You don't have to explain it to me, Minus. I couldn't even try to explain how it feels to use my powers. What's important is that you learned how to use them." I smile and rub his back.

 He smiles at me.

"Thanks, Shawna. You can come out now, Danny." He chuckles as Danny peeks out of the padded mats like a turtle poking out of its shell.

"No thanks, man, I have a new found respect for you and your freaky shadow puppy." He goes back into the mats and Minus laughs. Damn, he has a nice laugh.

"Come on, Minus, let's get some food and take a break. " I smile.

He smiles back. His smile releases butterflies in my stomach.

"That sounds amazing. At this point, I'm starving." He holds my hand.

 I can't help but smile like mad and hold his hand tight as we walk to the kitchen.


	10. Always Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy
> 
> I wake up in a place I don't know, looking at unknown people with a plan.  
> Who knew so many things could burn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning, this chapter is graphic for torture.

I wake up strapped down to something. The back of my head hurts as I open my eyes slowly. It's so bright. Like when I got my teeth done that one time.

Muffled voices come from afar and I can't make out what they are saying. Being tied down makes me panic. I try to get out by moving my arms and legs. My senses wake up and I can hear better as a man and a woman approach me.

"Looks like subject flair is awake." The man comments like I'm not here.

"Cognitive responses are speeding up as planned, doctor. Heart rate is stable for now." The woman looks down at me and all I can see is her outline.

The light blinds me. The darkened shapes of the woman and man are blocking the light, but that's all I can see.

I fumble around with my fingers, sensing the cold metal on which I lie. It’s cold, even with my clothes on. My arms and legs are tied down with large leather straps. Other than that, I can't see what's around me.

"Hello? What are you guys going to do to me?" I question them, but they ignore me. Subject flair? What does that mean?

"Should we start now, sir?" The woman asks.

The man hums. "I believe we can now."

I feel something cold being rubbed on the inside of my arm. I try to pull my arm away only to find it's being held tight. I can feel my heart speeding up. Panic can no longer describe the overwhelming fear that crawls up my throat and chokes me.

"Please, tell me what you're going to do to me?" I'm begging now and I'm amazed at my own voice. Tiny and terrified. I'll admit I'm scared to death.

"Injection site one prepped," The man says.

 I struggle more now to try and get my hands loose but there's no chance.

"Please, leave me alone! Let me go! Please, I'm scared!" I yell at the people around me and I still get no response.

I see a shimmer of a needle and that silences me. Something inside the syringe  is a red in color before it changes to orange and yellow and back to red again. The man holds my arm down and I feel the sharp, cold tip against my arm.

"Starting first injection." He puts the sharp end into my arm and it feels like a normal needle till he pushes whatever it is inside that syringe into my arm.

I scream as loud as I can as liquid fire flows into my arm.

"Heart rate speeding up, doctor." The woman says.

I can't hear much more over the sound of my screams. The molten liquid flows up and down my arm, down to each finger and to my shoulder.

I can feel myself crying as cold tears role down my cheeks and evaporate, drawing cold lines against my boiling skin.

"HELP ME! PLEASE IT BURNS! MOMMY, DADDY, HELP ME!" I can't think anymore as the thick sludge flows up my neck, behind my eyes and in my mouth, down into my chest and other arm and into my legs. Filling and clogging each blood vessel in my body.

The burning doesn't stop.

The other people in the room don't help me. My mom and dad don't come.

These people listen to me scream as this substance fills my heart and invades my brain. It hurts to draw in any breath, as if my lungs are full of the burning fluid that burns away any air I try to take in.

I can't tell how long the burning continues or how long they leave me there, tied up, burning from the inside. Just as the burning cools, I feel yet another needle being pushed into my other arm and the burning starts again, just as bad as before.

I scream till my voice goes hoarse and all the air in my lungs is replaced with liquid fire. I'm thankful when my body takes pity on me and I faint.

I wake up in a room. Not tied down but on a bed. Calling this little cot a bed isn't even worthwhile, but anything is better than thinking about what happened. I still hurt all over and everything feels warm, not burning, but hot.

The doctor visits. He brought me food and some water. I puke both.

It's been a day since the injections. They say they have to run tests on me before I get my control chip. I don't want it.

I want to die.

At least then I'd see my mom and dad again. I miss Minus. I miss my grandparent. I even miss school.

I don't even have the energy to move, so I curl up into a ball in my cot. I try to sleep as screams of others fill my dreams.


	11. Bloody premonitions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> Work is only as good as the actions that follow. Even then, a direction is needed.   
> I get my direction in the worst way possible.

I've been training my ass off with the help of Danny and Shawna. With their help, I managed to discover what I am.

I finally get a break after another six hours of training and that's when I feel it. It's like my entire body ignited from within. It doesn't hurt too much, but it feels wrong. Shawna is walking next to me and chattering about something when that pain gets worse and weakness floods my form.

 I fall to my knees and hold my arm as the burning sensation spreads.

Shawna sees this, runs back, and kneels at my side.

"Minus, what happened?" She looks worried as she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It feels like fire is burning my arm. Something is very wrong." I feel like everything is burning slowly, and before I can say another word, a blood chilling scream erupts in my head.

It's Izzy. I cover my ears but it's coming from inside my head so it does nothing. He's in pain, a lot of it. It's like my dream.

"Minus, you're scaring me." Shawna rubs my back but with Izzy's screaming in my mind, I can’t hear her. I lay my head on the floor as the screams weaken and stop, leaving me panting for breath. The pain fades, but I know what I must do now.

"I heard Izzy screaming," My voice comes out soft.

Shawna rubs my back and pets my hair in an attempt to calm me.

"Your friend? I didn't hear anything," She comments.

I push myself up.

Visions flash though my mind. I feel fabric in front of my eyes, feel cool tears on my cheeks, and I fear for my life. In the next flash, I feel my wrists chained with cold metal above my head to the light of a dim, half burnt out light bulb. Lastly, I see static and a testing screen with seven colored bars while tone sound blasts in my ears as if I were standing next to the speaker.

"I need to find a T.V." I ignore her. Something is going on and I need a T.V. now. I can’t do anything about the other two visions, but I know I can find a T.V.

Shawna tries to stop me.

"No, no, no, mister. You need a bed and a doctor." She grabs my wrist and tries to pull me back.

I just keep walking. She’s not strong enough to hinder me.

"No, I need a T.V." I pull her into a room where a TV is sitting on a desk and I turn it on and flip to the government's channel. I'm afraid of what I'll see, but I know I need to see it.

"Minus...?" Shawna stands next to me as the TV comes to life and displays the podium and, next to it, the chopping block. Still stained with the blood of my kind.

Today it's not one of us. It's worse.

I see my mother with her eyes blindfolded and her mouth gagged. Her head lies on the block. Seeing this makes my blood freeze and boil at the same time. A man steps up on the podium to speak.

"Good evening, everyone. Today, we will be sending off a couple of traitors who have broken one of the most important laws we have. Hiding one of the dirty children," The man addresses the crowd. He looks straight at the camera.

The crowd mumbles and looks at my mother. She can hear everything that's going on around her.

"The young man in question, a twenty-year-old Minus Black. He has been missing for three days. He still has a reward on his head, so keep looking for him. If you're watching this, Minus, I want you to see what happens when you decide to go against the law." The man snaps his fingers and a henchman comes forward, carrying a large sword.

It, too, is stained with blood. I can see my mother's tears dampening the blindfold. These men don't remove it so the cloth. She cannot see her death approach.

I can't stand this. Shawna watches me as my shadow bubbles with my anger. I want this man dead.

I'm shaken from my thoughts as the sword comes down and slices through my mother’s neck.  I watch as my mother's head roles to the ground. Tears roll down my cheeks as her blood stains on the chopping block. A mixture of rage and grief fills my form as tears drip from my eyes.

It is Shawna who breaks me.

"Minus, who was that?" She tries to touch my shoulder.

I punch the TV.

It hurts as glass shards dig into my knuckles and fingers but it's worth it. The shattered glass distorts the man's face and, more importantly, hide the body of my mother.

Shawna jumps and wraps her arms around my waist and pulls me away from the broken T.V.

"Minus, what the heck was that?" she snaps at me.

I look at my bleeding fist. I don't feel any pain, even if shards of the thick T.V. glass are embedded in my skin.

"My mother," I answer her first question dully.

She lets me go.

"Oh, Minus, I'm so sorry." She keeps her hands to herself now as the T.V. blinks dead because of the damage I’ve caused.

"I'm going to kill that man. I'll kill him and make him pay! For killing my mother, for hurting Izzy! For everything!" Tears keep dripping off my nose as my voice rises to a shout. I know tomorrow the truth of what happened will hit me harder, but now I don’t care.

My mom's gone and I know tomorrow the same will happen to my dad. I just know they have Izzy. He's not dead, but they have him. Shawna stays quiet as I leave the room. It’s smart of her to leave me alone. I want to be alone.

I treat my hand first. I remove the glass shards one by one, still feeling numb. Like when I was put under anesthetic to remove my teeth and all I felt was a tugging of the skin. Once the wounds were clean and bandaged up, I lie in my bed and cry. I bawl out all the emotions, cry out my pain, but I know it will never go away. No one is there to hear me.

"I'm so sorry, Minus," Eleanora speaks from somewhere within my mind. She's the only one I trust to see me like this. "I know this hurts, and I know you want revenge, but you know it's not right. Revenge will only make this worse." Her soft voice seems to hold me in my time of weakness.

"I want to make him pay," I whimper.

She uses my energy to take a physical form. Her soft, black eyes are wet with tear. She rubs my back.

"I know you do, sweet heart. You have every right to feel that way, but you can't let this feeling win. Revenge is a deadly thing. It kills everyone. No one wins ." She leans down to kiss my forehead and wipe my tears away.

"Then what do I do?" I mumble.

She cracks a small smile.

"Prove you're a better man and not a monster." She leaves me with that last line and gives me back the energy she used.  I feel tired and weak.

Closing my eyes, I feel like death itself. With as much as I've improved, I still feel weak. The worst part is I can't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry, Mom. Dad. I tried my best." I close my eyes and say a quick prayer in the hopes Izzy is ok.

I'm an orphan now. That's one more thing that will never change.


	12. The vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> An old friend gives me a look into the future that was never meant to be given.  
> I see whats ahead of me and soon how it will drive me.

That night, my dreams are filled with a mix of dark and bloody nightmares.

I see my mother and father dying right in front of me. I see Izzy being taken for whatever sick experiments the government has planned. It scares me, but at the same time, a flair of hope and something I can't describe lights up my dreams. Eleanora is back.

She smiles at me. "I know I'm not meant to do this, but I want you to see what you could have if you continue down this path."

She snaps her fingers and a glowing, white figure appears in front of me. It's a male about my height. No features, just a silhouette. From what I can see, he has a round, youthful face that offers up the idea of youth.

The outline of the figure indicates his arms are crossed, and from that I get the feeling of a closed off personality. White is an ill-fitting color for a detached personality.

A second character appears. It is a beautiful, sea blue color, changing like the sea itself. Sometimes, a bit greener, and other times, a bit bluer with hints of purple. The only thing that stands out about this figure is its size. I’d guess its age to be around fifteen.

Its hair gives off the feeling of female.  It's shoulder length and fluffy. At the same time, the body shape seems male. Few curves and gentle, sloping lines. It feels strong and calm.

The figure has pointy ears. It stands in a relaxed stance with arms above its head as if cheering.

Another figure looms over me, making me feel small. I have no doubt in my mind it’s male. It is a deep, terracotta clay color with a bulky, muscular shape I could never hope to attain.

His hair, from what I can tell, is longer than I'd expect, almost past the shoulders. His poster is slightly tense but I still feel safe, like he would protect me.

Next to that him, another figure stands. It is dainty in form and colored a soft, smoky gray. It is a little shorter than me, but has wing-like features attached to his shoulder blades.

They appear to be folded in the classic angel fashion. I can't tell the length of his hair because of the wings. As for gender, it's confusing with most of the body obstructed by the outline of the wings. From the proud stance, I get a male vibe.

Another figure is a cold ice blue, male, thin and of medium height who appears to be in his twenties. 

Two mismatching black snowflakes are placed where his eyes should be. His stance is also closed off and guarded.

 The last one leaves me stunned and confused at the same time.

His color shifts between shades of reds, orange, and yellow, like a fire, that rises from embers and climbs to the sky. It looks exactly like Izzy.

The lanky build, the spiky hair, the way he leans to one side and pops out his hip all scream Izzy. If this isn't Izzy, I don't know who it is.

Eleanora comes back and smiles. "These people will become your new family. I promise, Minus, that what you're doing isn't a bad thing. Sure, bad things will happen, but that doesn't mean the outcome is bad." She pats my back.

 I smile for the first time since my parents died even if I’m still grieving.

"You’re right. My life isn't over. I'll need help, but I'm ready." I look to Eleanora then back to the glowing silhouettes. These people will be my family. "I'm done being a follower. I promise I'll save Izzy and redeem my parents." The dream space around my fades as I wake up.

Eleanora smiles at me.

 I only hear a little of what she says as she fades.

"There's my strong boy"

I wake up. Sunlight peeks in from my window. I don't know what she meant by that, but for now, my body requires more sleep. I cover my eyes as I summon a black tendril. I'm trying to figure out if I can see through the tendrils.

This is something I've worked on before so I keep practicing for a minute or two. Concentrating, I will my perspective into the tendril. I can see. It's fuzzy, but it's better than nothing. Moving the tendril to the blinds, I shut them and the room darkens.

"Hell, yes." I smile. This is a teen's best dream. Not having to move to do things like grab the T.V. remote or take food from the fridge.

"Minus? Are you awake?" Shawna calls from outside the door.

 I grumble .

"Define awake to me again?" I sit up and rub my eyes.

She actually answers.

"A-wake. Stop sleeping; wake from sleep. Not asleep," She quotes.

 I can't believe this.

"Did you legit just look up the definition of awake?" I run my fingers through my hair. Sometimes she interprets what I say too literally.

"Yes, yes, I did. You asked. Now, I'm coming in." She opens the door.

 I panic.

"No, please, no, I'm naked!" I yell. No joke. Sleeping in the nude is much nicer than with clothing. I scramble for clothing, but she just keeps walking.

"Okay, then. I'll finally get to see what you have down there."

I trip over something and, thank God, it's my pants. I pull them on as she turns on the light and I cover my eyes so I don't go blind.

"I can't believe you. You don't just walk in on a guy like that," I growl softly in my throat.

She only giggles.

"What can I say, I wanted to see."

I narrow my eyes at her as some of my tendrils spike in irritation.

"It's still not right, no matter the size of the crush you have on me." I get up and pet one of the tendrils until they all relax. The five thick masses of blackness melt into the floor. Shawna isn't afraid of them like some others are.

"Wait, you know I have a crush on you?” She looks surprised as she blushes softly.

I nod.

"Everyone knows. You follow me around like a puppy and act like a fan girl, hanging over my every word." I roll my eyes. It’s funny to me, because no one can tell I'm rolling them. I could be looking anywhere and no one could tell where.

"So... do you like me back?" She smiles and looks at me like an excited puppy.

"You're a good friend." I pull on a shirt and socks. "Sorry, but I'm not really interested in you that way." I know I just friend zoned her, but I really don't see her that way.

"Oh." She looks down. "I'll just go then." She leaves before I can say anything.

I can't say I feel bad for her, because I really don't. I sigh and get up. I still have to address my group.

As I walk, I think about my next words. Over the few days I've been here, I found a few who are on my side. Not a lot, but enough. They think normal people shouldn't oppress us like this, and normal people shouldn't try to teach us what they don’t understand.

As I walk into the conference room, I look over them. Danny, Shawna, and Florence. He can make things temporarily invisible, and the most useful in any rescue mission.

"There's the night owl. Morning, Minus." Danny waves me over.

I sit down at the head of the table.

"Morning, Danny. Morning, Florence." I give a nod.

 Florence waves back.

"So, Minus, what's your idea?" Florence questions.

Thankfully, no one brings up my parents.

"We break into the government detention site. I think that's where they are holding my friend. I sent out a few little shadows to look for me. I didn't find anything, but I bet that's where he is." I look around at my team.

 Danny sighs.

"If you don't know where he is, then we don’t know where to go and get him. Look again." He has a point.

"Okay, one more check." I sigh and close my eyes. The distance blurs the image, but I hope I can do it this time, so I work the shadows slowly. Checking one by one until I feel something, something familiar.

Danny puts a hand on my shoulder.

"What do you see, Minus?" he whispers.

I go follow the sensation and find a small room resembling a jail cell. A drain on the floor, a sink, a toilet, and a tiny bed are the only details I can sense.  Against one wall is rests a cot, and bundled in blankets on the cot is a small figure.

I see red hair and my blood goes cold. They did something to him. I watch as a doctor comes in and removes the blanket as if the boy underneath means nothing. When I first see Izzy, I can feel  tears running down my cheeks.

"Minus?" Danny asks.

"I...I see Izzy. They did something to him." My voice cracks. I see what they did. His hair isn't just red anymore. Like. It looks ablaze, like fire.

His arms are crossed and held tight to his chest, but I can see a tattoo on his wrists. It's moving. Like fire. The ends of the living tattoo flicker all the way up to his lower arms.

"They changed him into something, I don’t know what. I know where he is." I open my eyes and more tears drip down my face. I see Danny, Florence, and Shawna looking at me. Danny, who sits right next to me, reaches over and wipes my tears away. A strange feeling blooms in my stomach when he does so. He smiles down at me none the less.

"Let's go save your friend." He helps me up.

 That feeling stays, but I ignore it because Izzy needs me.

"He's in the science building, cell 77," I quickly spit out.

Danny nods.

"Then let's go." He leaves the room.

 I follow after Florence, then glance back at Shawna.

"You coming?"

She nods and smiles.

"Right behind you." She walks out after me and closes the door.


	13. Grab and go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> Finding the guy i care the most about in the world is the number one goal but learning about your friends in the process is welcomed.

Two things about the science building t today. One – It's always lit, so shadows aren't a big thing there. Two – the security is ridiculous.

Danny, Florence, Shawna, and I made it arrived around six pm, when we believed the building would be less populated.  Boy, were we wrong. The lights meant I could use my shadows only for short range.

Florence got us in with temporary invisibility while Danny's pickpocketing skills got us a key card.

"Okay, so this it should open most doors," Florence says, glancing at the little card.

 I look at him.

"How do you know that?" I take the card from Danny to look it over.

"My parents worked for this facility. When I was a kid, they took me to work and let me play in some of the rooms. I had to have a card like that on me to get around.”  "He smiles, looking proud.

"Well, I'm really glad I brought you along now." I smile, despite the bad feeling in my gut. Looking around to my team, I can't tell what is causing it. "Let's go somewhere safer until we can figure out where to go."

Danny nods in agreement.

 Florence smiles.

"Follow me, I know a place." He leads us down the hall to a room that's marked as a protection bunker.

Using the card, we get in. It’s not too bad inside. Seats are lining the thick walls, and it is considerably darker. I happily collect the darkness and add it to the mass of my shadow. I'll need it if we get into a fight.

"What is this place?" I sit down as Shawna locks the door behind us. People walk by the room so we speak softly.

"It's an escape room, not used unless something or someone breaks in or a prisoner escapes their cell. This one's open to anyone with a card, but there are a few up on the top floors that are only used by the head doctors or the heads of other departments," Florence explains and sits down as well.

"The guards should leave around ten, when the things are asleep." He says ‘things’ like the projects these people are working on aren’t human anymore.

"Well, it's 9:20 now, so we have time." Danny checks his watch.

"How about a story?" He says, trying to lighten the mood.

I know I need to save Izzy, but I can't just rush in and grab him. I have to be calm.

"Sure, why not?" I shrug.

 Danny smiles.

"Then you're in luck, because I'm going to tell you guys my story." He sits up proudly.

 I can't get how, being what he is, he couldn’t have anything to be proud of.

"I guess you could say I had a slow life. I was a bad student in grade school and got myself in trouble a lot. I was smarter than most kids but I really didn't care. I just wanted to have fun. My parents couldn't control how I acted, either. As I got older, I started getting headaches. I should have known right then that something was wrong with me. When I was fifteen, my headaches stopped. I didn't feel the need to be a troublemaker anymore. I just wanted to do my own thing, but then again what teenager doesn't want that." He shrugs.

 The three of us nod in response.

"Is that when you got your forehead gem?" Shawna askes and Danny nods.

"That's the funny part. Biologically, all of us have some kind of deformity that makes us different from normal people. Minus's eyes, Florence’s translucent skin, Shawna’s, scaring. For me, it's my gem. It's not really a stone but a growth of bone and keratin, it just looks like a gem. Its growth caused my headaches. At fifteen, it broke the skin and my gift manifested."

I can only relate a little to that.

"So after that did your parents hand you over to the police?" Florence asks.

"Yes, actually. They gave me away thinking I was a monster. I was afraid, so I used my gift to escape and I've been working on my powers ever since." He smiles and looks proud again.

I have to speak up now.

"Don't you feel guilty that you were born this way?" As soon as that leaves my lips, all of them look at me.

"Why would I feel guilty?" Danny replies.

"Because you put people in danger." It seems so easy to think of it this way. Being a mistake is nothing to be proud of.

"Then that's their problem."

I look at him like he just told me I joke.

"How can that be anyone's problem? We're the ones born like this, we’re the mistakes, we’re the ones that hurt people." I stand up.

Shawna does not try to comfort me.

"Minus, look at it this way. We were just born, with no idea of what the world was. We experienced the world and learned about it like any other child. We got older and learned about the society we live in. We were normal. When the Falling Down happened, we were labeled as a threat even if we, as a generation, did nothing."

He looks directly at me. It's almost like I'm the only one in the room with him.

"We have nothing to be ashamed of or feel guilty for. The government wiped most of us out because of a slim chance that we would do something we never did. We were an unknown, and from experience, I can tell you that when humans don't know what something is, they want it gone." He comes over and pats my shoulder.

"You don't have to feel guilty for being born." That part is whispered, more for just for my ears to hear.

I never really looked at it like that.

"Thank you. I...I didn't think of it that way." I admit it because what else could I do.

I don’t think I can drop my guilt just like that but giving up my guilt for being born can go.

Danny knows me well, even if it's only been a few days since we met. He only smiles and hugs me tight and I feel safe. I don't have to feel guilty. I can be me.

"I hate to break this up, you two, but don't we have a guy to save?" Shawna gets up and taps her foot.

Danny and I pull away from each other and he nods as I rub the back of my neck.

"You’re right, let's go. He's in exam cell room 77." I remind them.

Once the doors open, Florence makes us invisible and leads us to the room.


	14. Going down smiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny
> 
> "Self-sacrifice of one innocent man is a million times more potent then the sacrifice of a million men who die in the act of killing someone."  
> Mahatma Gandhi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is a little anthers note for all the readers who have made it this far. I just wanted to say I appreciate you. I appreciate the support you've given in my little story. At the moment that I am typing this, this little story has only 18 hits. Not a lot but I'm proud to have those 18 hits. With your support I hope to see this story grow and become something bigger.

I still can't believe that Minus talked us into this.

At the moment we’re walking down the hall to the exam room to grab Minus's friend Izzy. He was snatched by the government for being close to Minus. Finding the room, I try to unlock it with my gift but it's not working.

"Hey, guys, we got a problem," I whisper to the three.

"What is it?" Florence asks as Minus tries the card on the door lock.

"This lock is made of something that's stopping me from touching it. It's like some kind of steel," I shrug.

Minus grumbles.

"The card isn't working either. It's just blinking red," I can tell Minus is getting frustrated by how he balls his hands into fists, so close to his friend and separated by a door he can't open. I put my hand on his back.

"Minus take a deep breath, okay.  Can you look into the room?" I offer.

"I'll try," He looks at the door and closes his eyes.

Next to me, Florence becomes visible. His gift needs time to recharge.

"Sit down and take a brake Florence, Shawna and I will keep watch," I smile and pat his back.

He smiles back, taking a seat agent the wall he closes his eyes to relax.

"Were on watch right?" Shawna stands near the end of the hall that opens into the main hall way. The lights aren't so bright in the side hall so I hope Minus can do what he has to.

"Yes we are, keep a look out for any one. Guards or otherwise," I respond.

Minus backs away from the door, not able to see into it I guess.

“Any luck?” I glance back to him.

“No, but I have an idea. I’ll just walk in,” He smiles.

"Last I checked you gift was darkness, not walking thought walls," I look over the wall. Its solid, how can he walk in?

"I'm not walking thought the wall, I'm walking thought the darkness." He smiles

I can't comprehend it when Minus walks into a dark patch on the wall.

I swear to god I'll ask him about that after. From inside the room I hear this conversation between Minus and Izzy that makes the three of us outside the room look back at the door.

It is so quiet I could hear a pin drop clear as day. After a few seconds Minus speaks.

"Izzy...psst," Minus whispers.

"Hey, Izzy," Minus says a little louder.

"Minus? Don't tell me I'm hearing things now," A soft, hoarse voice finally responds.

"No, Izzy, it's really me, its Minus. I'm here to get you out." Hearing the hope in Minus's voice gives me butterflies in my stomach. Not often do I really hear him happy or hopeful.

"...your heads in a wall." I can hear that poor guy trying to process this.

"I know it is, now get in my hole," I can't believe he just said that. Clearly, neither can his friend.

"Eww, Minus, the heck, that doesn't sound right," I can feel him cringe from what Minus is saying. I don’t blame him. The three of us out in the hall shiver to.

"Ignis Vulcan, get in my hole now," Minus isn't making this any better. He sounds determined to get his friend to come with him.

"Minus Black, there is no way in hell I'm coming with you till you stop calling that your hole.” This is making me laugh now. I put a hand over my mouth to muffle it.

"Okay, you're being a pain, come here." I can bet Minus just picked this kid up. I can hear his protesting loud and clear.

"Hell no, put me down!"

"You're coming with me into the hole!"

"Better than calling it your hole, but still, no!"

"It's this or whatever they did to you!"

"Your hole or the doctors’. I'm leaning towards the doctors’!"

"Then I'll leave you here!"

"FUCK NO!"

"Thought so," There are a few moments of quiet before they talk again.

"I missed you, Minus," That must be his friend. I can hear how he's holding back tears.

"I missed you too Izzy." Minus speaks in a low whisper for him. He has to be holding back tears like his friend is.

After a minute or two, they come out of the wall, I still have to process this. His little friend is in his arms and I'm dumbfounded with what I see.

The little guy has living tattoos around his wrists that flicker and move like fire, the top of the flame reaches up to his elbows. His hair also has a layered affect going on with yellow by the root then it transitions to orange as it goes up, the rest is all bright red.

"Holly crap," I cover my mouth and the kid smiles and waves a bit from Minus's arms.

"HI, I'm Izzy," He stays shyly tucked in Minus’s arms.

"What happened to you?" I take a few steps to him and minus seems happy at this point to nuzzle into Izzy's hair.

"All I can say for now is the Flair Project. Forcing normal people to become like you. It's painful," He looks down at his arms and rubs them.

"Let's get out of here. Shawna, is anyone coming?" I look back and she's gone.

Minus looks up now and looks confused.

"Where did Shawna go?" He tightens his grip on his friend.

Florence gets up from the floor.

"No idea," I peek into the hall as a crap tone of guards run down the hall holding guns. My mind goes blank, allowing a plan to form.

"Florence, hide them," I order.

 Florence shakes his head.

"What about you?" he steps closer to Minus who also looks shocked.

"Were not leaving without you," Minus adds in and I see something in his dark black eyes.

I smile softly, ready to accept my fate.

"Please, just do this for me, get your friend out safe Okay? Please?" I know what I'm doing. Minus won’t like.

Florence nods in understanding.

Taking hold of Minus's hand he makes the three invisible. I don't want to see them cry. As the guards round the corner I can hear them yelling. The guns go off I hear Minus cry out my name. No one can hear Minus over the sound of the guns.

The shock that rocks my body pushes me forwards. Pain blossoms across my back. Ringing in my ears makes hearing anything else impossible.

I go down happy, I know I can't get out. These guards need to think I'm the only one who got in so they can leave Minus and Florence alone as they escape.

I go down smiling because even in Minus's soulless black eyes I see hope. He'll do good things. I know he will.


	15. The seconds of grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> Grief can be a heavy weight on your solders. It takes time, family and kind hearts to help the process.  
> What happens when the all consuming fire makes its mark before the final step can be taken, what damage will be done.

Seeing Danny go down is a moment I’ll never forget. Izzy holds a hand over my mouth as I cry out his name, he smiles at us even as his blood spills all over the floor.

The guards move in and grab his body, dragging him away. The smear of blood reminds me of a movie I once watched. Izzy's still covering my mouth so I didn't make a sound. I'll have to thank him for that later.

Florence also is crying but much better at keeping quiet then I am. He tugs my free hand and leads me out of the hall, away from the smear of blood.

"Let's get out of here," He mumbles softly, his voice broken.

I nod somberly. Taking us to a dark space I shadow walk to get us out. I forgot I could do this, I don't know where we'll come out. Florence holds onto my hand tight as I walk and Izzy looks around the blackness of the void.

"What is this place Minus?" Izzy questions and removes his hand from my mouth.

I still don't trust my voice for many words.

"A safe place," I feel a wall approaching and putting my hand out, the three of us step out into a house.

"Minus, this isn't the base…" Florence looks around.

I feel more tired than I ever have in my entire life. My arms are shaking slightly from all the events from today. Not sure at this point if my heart is beating any more or if it has just stopped from all the pain.

Izzy looks at me and cups my cheek.

"It doesn't matter right now where we are, Minus looks ready to drop. Put me down big guy." Izzy speaks softly and I lower him on his feet. He uses my arm to get steady on his legs but he can still stand.

"It kind of does matter, people could live here and find us," Florence stays close to my side.

Looking around I sigh.

"No one is here anymore. This is my home," I mumble, causing Izzy and Florence to look back at me.

"Then let's find your parents. They can offer us a place to sleep," Izzy looks hopeful.

The words cut open the old wound of my parents’ death. First my parents and now Danny.

"They're gone Izzy, there dead." I don't mean my voice to be as cold as it comes out but I find it's easier to not hurt if I don't feel.

Izzy looks down and by the look on his face he knows he said something wrong. He holds my hand and rubs the top of it with his thumb.

"Let's find a place to lay down." He tugs my hand gently to lead me to the living room where two couches provide a place to rest.

Florence follows and closes all the blinds so no one can see in. I lay down on the smaller couch and Izzy rubs my back.

"At least this place is safe, thank you, Minus," Florence offers a little smile.

I nod in return.

"Get some sleep, you too Izzy," I look to my friend who smiles.

"Then lay on your back and I will." Izzy pats my chest lightly.

I look at him a bit confused but do as he asks.

Laying on my back now Izzy lays on my chest and smiles at me. He's always had beautiful eyes.

"Izzy what are you doing?" He's not too heavy for me, he weighs like 90 pounds or less.

"I've been kept in a cot for three days, cold and really lonely. You're my only family left and I want to stay close to you. Plus it looked like you needed someone to stay close to you till you feel better," He smiles and looks right in my eyes as he speaks.

"I also wanted to get a good look at your eyes." He continues.

I chuckle at that last part. He always can find the right words to say to make me smile.

He puts his hands on my chest so he doesn't fall off.

"Just wanted to get a peek at my peepers?" I make a little joke, it help me feel better. The hope is to make him laugh, and laugh he does. Seeing him laugh again makes things better even if it’s still hell.

"You just called your eyes peepers' bro, never do that again." He smiles and rests his head on my chest with a yawn.

I yawn too. I can hear Florence yawn as well from across the room.

"Yes, yes I did, now sleep. You to Florence," I rub Izzy's back.

Florence speaks softly from his spot on the couch across from us.

"Night Minus." He's already drifting off.  

I smile lightly but it doesn't reach my eyes.

"Night Florence, night Izzy," I look back to the red head on my chest, he's already asleep. I don't blame him. Closing my eyes I need the sleep but I'm afraid of what my dreams will show me.

I open my eyes in my dreams space. Eleonora is there. She looks sad but keeps a soft smile. 

"Hello again, I know you might not be in the mood to talk so I want to do something better for you."

I cock my head to the side.

"What can you do for me? There's not much you can do to make me feel much better," I sigh sadly.

She laughs softly.

"That's where you're wrong Minus, someone wants to see you," She steps aside and standing there is Danny.

He's smiling and the only thing different is that he's pale like death. My feet propel me forward till I’m close enough to hug him. He hugs me back and he rubs my back. He's cold as ice and yet he makes me feel warm inside, bringing my heart back to life.

"Hey Minus," His voice sounds like he's under water but I can still hear him.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I cry into his shoulder.

He sighs and hugs me tighter, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"The guards wouldn't stop looking for you if they saw us all together. If they saw no one they'd lock down the building. They needed to think they got rid of the intruder." He speaks softly in my ear

"I didn't want you to go," I wimpier, gripping the back of his shirt with all I have.

"I had to, Minus, I did what I needed to do. I saved you, Izzy and Florence. I don't know where Shawna went but I know she's safe, she's a strong girl. Please don't feel bad for my death," He pulls away from the hug to wipe away my tears.

"I have to go but I wanted to tell you that you're not alone, you're allowed to feel sad and you're allowed to cry. You're allowed to feel pain and feel anger. You can put yourself first when you need to but never forget that you're strong. You're a leader and I know it. I’ll always think of you," He's starting to fade away into the void.

I try to hold him and keep him here as long as I can.

"DANNY PLEASE DON'T GO, PLEASE I WANT YOU TO STAY!" I yell as his body fades to nothing and my hands grip at the void. I try to run and grab anything I can but a firm hand on my shoulder stops me. Eleanora smiles sadly.

"Minus please, things are okay. He did this for you and Izzy, honor that. Listen to what he said," She rubs my shoulder and I look into the void.

"He didn't have to do it for me," I look down and wipe away my tears.

"I'll do it for him, for my parents. I’ll fix this world. No more people have to die," I clench my hands into a fist. This isn't just about revenge any more. This is bigger than me. No one will step up and fix things so I will.

I’ll step up and stand tall and show the world things can get better.

"That's the Minus I know. Now get some rest, you deserve it," she smiles as the void go fuzzy and I drift into a deep sleep.


	16. Finding your spark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy
> 
> Running is something no one wants to do, even less so after a loss. When the fire that is grief catches up to you its best to stand and take it.

I can't say how thankful I am to be out of that room, it was so small and so cold. Before Minus and his friends came I waited two days in that room and it was two days too many.

I'd learned what project flair was. Turns out, in the government there is a branch that deals with the gifted people, they are called hunters. In this area they learn how to kill the gifted more efficiently so the world can be “clean” so to speak. Project flair was there experiment.

After killing gifted, the DNA would be taken to find what made them different from normal people. They then made something they called the Flair Serum. They tried it out on random people. Normal, innocent people. Perfecting it.

I guess I came at the wrong time because they decided to use me as the final project. The injections hurt so much because it was killing every cell in my body and making new ones. Warping my DNA and making me the first artificial gifted being ever made.

They wanted to use me to kill the others, like Minus. After they believed I was healed and ready, they would cut open my head and put a chip in my brain so I'd obey them. They wanted me to hunt Minus down and kill him as well as anyone like him.

Thank god he came when he did.

Now I'm lying on his chest. Away from those messed up people. Back with my best and only friend and as of now my only family.

Waking up slowly the next morning is bliss. Opening my eyes I see Minus out cold and slightly drooling. His arms are around me so I don't fall off his chest. With a smile I push myself up and wipe the drool line away.

"Minusssss," I smile, trying to wake him up.

"What," his voice is husky in the morning.

I poke his cheek.

"It's morning." I chuckle.

"Good for that." he grumbles.

"That means you get up silly," I poke his cheek again.

He peek's one eye open.

"Only people as nuts as you would be awake right now," He sits up a little to look around.

"Who says I'm nuts, I could be normal and you're the nuts one for sleeping in," I retort.

"Ok good point" Minus mumbles and smiles down at me.

"Both of you are nuts for being awake right now," Florence sits up and grumbles with sleep. He suns just starting to come up so why not wake up.

"Shush you. Were all nuts in our own ways," I chime in and smile at the translucent boy.

Florence doesn't look amused at all and goes back to lying face down on the couch.

"How about we talk about the fact Shawna is missing?" Florence mumbles and I feel Minus tenses up.

"Minus, you ok?" I look at him and he doesn't look so good, pale even.

"I think she set us up," He speaks in a hushed voice.

 Now I get why he's pale. Even Florence sits up and looks at Minus.

"Why would she do that? She was part of the team?" Florence questions with a tilt to his head. Even I look at Minus, he knows something we don't.

"She loved me, I told her I didn't feel for her and she got quiet, started acting funny. Even before we left to get Izzy, she was acting off. I think she wanted those guards to find us and kill me." He looks at me then Florence.

This girl must be a brat.

"So she went to the classic "if I can't have you no one can" stick?" I try to make sense of this. That guy didn't have to die. He was killed over something as small as a relationship that didn't work out.

"That's what it sounds like," Florence runs his fingers thought his hair.

"It kind of makes sense, her motives, but still. That's low. Killing someone because they don't return your feelings is a little over the top," He shrugs.

That's an understatement if I ever herd one. Uncalled for by the highest degree.

"Everyone quiet," Minus hisses.

Florence and I both shut our mouths.

Minus looks at the boarded up windows of the house. In the driveway, we hear a truck pulling up.

Minus puts me on the couch and gets up to check out what's going on. He just peeks out from behind the boards and jumps back from the window.

"What is it?" I question in the smallest, softest voice I can make.

"They're going to burn the house down!" He sounds panicked and at the word burn I feel something inside me calling out. I don't have time to think much on it as Minus grabs my wrist.

"They have trucks with natural gas and they're coming to pump the house full! If we don't run now were going to die!" he pulls me to him and I pull back.

"No we don't, I think I can help us survive this," I try to reason with him but he's in a panic.

"Listen to Minus this time Izzy, we can't survive an explosion. I smell the gas, we have to go!" Florence grabs my other wrist and that feeling bubbles inside me. Like bubbles coming to the surface of a lake. The living fire tattoos around my wrists lick all the way up to my shoulder. I can do this.

"We can stay, I know I can do this, please! I don't know what I can do but I feel something, Minus please!" I beg and try to pull my wrists free from them both.

"We have to run now!" Minus shouts as the hiss of the gas starts. I can smell the natural gas filling the house and it all clicks. I know what I am.

"Wait!" I can shout as I pull minus and Florence close to me. Grabbing them both I keep them close to my body as the house blows up in a ball of flames.


	17. Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy
> 
> When the fire burns too hot and the people you know look at you in fear, that's the time when you know you need to stop.  
> Don't let it consume you.

As the two in my arms close their eyes and prepare for what's to come, I keep my eyes wide open. This feels right. Seeing the fire rush by me but not hurting the two I protect. The warmth on my skin feels welcoming.

Shrapnel comes next from the blast, with only the thought the fire all around me makes the bits of wood shrivel to ash. I feel powerful as the fire flows through my veins but this time there is no pain, this feels right.

I can feel the two in my arms shaking.  Minus is the first to look up as the fire bends around us. Black eyes wide with shock. Next he looks up to me.

"Izzy, is this you?" his voice is soft over the hiss of the fire.

I nod with a bright smile.

"Told you I got this," I chuckle.

The tattoo like fire around my wrists are reaching up to my neck. I feel the warmth they bring.

 Outside, the hunters think we've all died.

Little do they know is that the monster they made enjoys this.

The fire provides cover as the three of us walk to the back door. The fire moves obediently for me. Making a path wide enough for the three of us to leave.

Once at the back door I push it open and shove the two under my arms out into the scorched grass. Minus looks back at me, Florence won't look up from the grass.

"Izzy please tell me what just happened?" Minus mumbles.

"You got your dark voodoo, I'm just a pyro," I smile widely.

 Minus clearly looks shaken by my expression. I feel light as if the fire has burned away all my inhibitions. This burring house feels like part of me. Like the fire itself wants me to stay. I know I can't but why not have some fun.

"Izzy, you're scaring me," Minus stands up, his voice shaky and small.

"I'll be back," I smirk coldly.

Fire pools in my hands as I walk back into the rubble that was a house. The smirk never leaving my lips.

The people who want Minus dead are going to have to go thought me first.

He’s mine.

They made me and now it's time I unmake them.

I see a few men are left from filling the house with gas, looking over the work they have done.

Filling my hand with fire I lock eyes with the gas truck. I throw the fireball at the truck and time seems to slow down for me as I watch the people look back as the fire lands on the steel of the truck.

I feel the fire spread as soon the explosion pushes outwards, sending fire and molten steel at the people all around. The two hunters can only turn before the steel shreds there skin. The one left looks up at me as I step from the fire.

"W...what are you?"  The poor sucker on his knees looks up at me.

I smirk as more fire fills my hand.

"I'm the monster you made. I'm the one who will make you all pay for trying to kill my friend. You have the right to be afraid," I feel a growl rise in my throat at the thoughts of what these people have done to me, done to Minus.

The poor man can only gasp as I do what they did to me to him.

 I fill his body with fire. Make him scream and beg as I did. No one will come for him.

Revenge feels sweet but a part of me, hiding from the fire, begs me to stop.

The fire fades slowly after some time. My tattoo sinks back down to my elbow and I feel all the fire that filled me at first die down.

 Before me, three people lay dead by my hand.

The fire, still burring behind me feels my emotions and dies down.

I feel a calm hand on my shoulder.

I look back to see Minus, he's not afraid of me. I get what he feels now.

This fear that being yourself will hurt people.

"Let's go Izzy." He doesn't sound mad. Not scared, not sad. "They'll come back to figure out what happened. We have to go." He reaches up to wipe away tears I didn't feel fall.

"o..ok" I take his hand and the two of us walk back to Florence as sirens sound in the distance.

He stays quiet before he speaks again.

“Your eyes went red back there, solid red. It even looked like they were smoking. Like embers really.” He keeps his voice down. “They went back to blue when I touched you.”

“I guess I knew it was you before I even saw you. Thank you for snapping me out of that.” I mumble back and take his hand in mine.

After about a half hour walk we’re into the woods. Staying quiet the rest of the way.

The fire tattoo has faded back down to my elbow where it flickers softly. Minus has stayed by my side thought all the walking and he holds my hand tight.

I can tell he's worried about me by how tightly he grips my hand.  I'm worried for me too.

I felt so strong, so invincible. For a few minutes I felt not myself.

I wasn't the one to do all that and at the same time I knew it was me. Maybe I am the monster they made me to be.

"It'll be okay." Minus speaks softly. "I'll help you. It's hard learning to control everything but I know you'll get it." He smiles softly at me and I don't know how he can still want me around after what I just did.

All I can do is hug him for it. We both stop walking as I hug him. Florence looks back at us and stops too, knowing I need this.

"Thank you, Minus, I'm sorry. I just snapped." I mumble and Minus rubs my back.

"Its fine Izzy, I forgive you. I know being what you are now is hard and I don't expect you to get it in one day. We all make mistakes." He smiles softly and I still don't get why he's so nice to me after I killed people.

That's not just something you forgive and yet he's doing it.

"But?" I look up at my best friend and he smiles.

"Don't be ashamed of who you are. Don't be guilty for being made, be you." I can't tell who told him that but I can tell he's speaking from experience. "Now let's find a place to stay." He gives my hand a squeeze and keeps me close as we walk.

If I'm going to be a monster I'm glad I'm Minus's monster.


	18. Black rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> When you fight for your family, to defend them at all costs, you must be perfect.  
> Even if your not.

I'm worried for Izzy but at this point there's not much I can do. I can help him learn how to control what he is, I hope that will be enough.

All I can remember is what Danny told me, it helped me so it should be able to help Izzy.

Florence, Izzy and I have been walking for about two hours now and I'm getting this bad feeling. We need a place to hide fast.

"Hey guys I hear something," Florence speaks up. 

I stop to listen.

The birds have stopped singing, the sound of cars get louder.

My eyes widen and grabbing Florence's wrist an Izzy's arm we run.

"Minus slow down! I can't keep up!" Izzy whines as we run. Flounce is trying to keep pace.

"Were being chased! We have to keep going!" I yell over the sound of multiple cars. I feel a pull on my left and a quick look shows a cave. We can be safe in there.

"Minus don't you dare!" Izzy knows my look and I shove my friends in the cave where they will be safe from the cars. At least they don't come back out.

"I’m sorry Izzy but I'm not hiding anymore," I give one more glace back at my friends before the cars reach me.

 Izzy nods and hides back in the shadows with Florence.

"Go get them." Florence nods.

 I can tell by the bite to his voice that he wants revenge for what they did to Danny.

I nod back and turn to face the incoming cars. I see the flash of guns and that cold chill runs up my spine as I bring my gift to life.

Razing my hand a pillar of dark mass comes from the ground and over turns a car, the people inside scatter.

"GET AWAY FROM MY FAMILY!" I scream.

A shot zips by my cheek, so close to hitting but not enough.

Side stepping in time for the next shot I pinpoint who shot it and using the darkness in the barrel of the gun I make a solid plate of dark mass.

When the man goes to shoot, the bullet jams and I have time to throw a spear like projection of dark mass at his chest, pinning him to a tree.

By now I’ve gotten much better with my powers, not perfect but to protect my family I will be perfect.

"Get him, find his friends, end him!" Some man shouts from behind the back of the group. By now my eyes smoke, black mist drifting from the black orbs.

It’s like how Izzy’s eyes went red. A show of my gift waking up to its full potential.

I won't allow them to hurt my family.

"You asked for this," I hiss.

From the tresses behind me a savage snarl comes forward. The shadows open up and like in the gym, creatures of darkness crawl forward on bloody legs.

Things I can best describe as wolf like stand at my side and for once everyone looks afraid for the right reason.

"Hold your ground!" The same man in the back calls out but I pick up hesitation to his voice. I smirk, feeling something taking over me.

A wild energy that wants them to die and die they shall. I point to the group of soldiers and my smirk grows.

"Sick them," I growl between clenched teeth.

The shadow wolves obey. Running at the soldiers they rip and shred skin and Kevlar till crimson blood runs down to stain their black fur.

Some sick part of me enjoys this; well some part of me, hiding in the dark, looking for the light begs me to call this off.

The scream of a woman cuts thought the mist of my thoughts. The wolves sense my hesitation and hesitate as well. Looking back at me like I’m their king, there alpha.

"S...stop," My voice comes out hushed but they hear me. Backing away from the torn ranks of soldiers. They come to stand at my side and I feel strong. I feel powerful. I feel afraid.

"Minus..." I look back as Izzy peeks from the cave. He looks just as scared as I feel.

"Your eyes are smoking. Please just let go." He creeps forwards and I'm speechless.

He smiles softly as he approaches me and holding out a hand, my wolves' growl.

"Shush," I look to my pets only for a second before it clicks that they aren't growling at Izzy.

I see it before I hear it. A slim bullet shoots out from beside my face and hits Izzy in the chest, crimson blood sprays out and I feel blood boil and fezzes at the same time.

Lunging forward I grab Izzy before he falls and hold him close. Looking at his eyes as he tries to comprehend what just happened. Looking back I make a sound similar to my wolves, a savage snarl from deep in my throat. The man who fired the gun goes pale.

"Kill him," I order.

 My wolves do as they are made to do and shred him apart as I push my hand to Izzy's wound. I know I can't save him. I can only hold him. He smiles up at me as his bright eyes dull.

"I...I'm so...sorry I...couldn't make it," His voice whispers as blood trickles down his jaw. I wipe the blood away and offer a little smile. I owe that to him.

"You did your best Izzy. I'm proud of you," I get a little smile in return and hug him close.

"He doesn't have to die." A small voice makes me look up and I see a small boy.

Small as in he's only about five foot two inches tall. The brightest sea blue eyes have ever seen. Short blond hair with little strands of blue woven in, natural or not. Freckles dust his nose and cheeks.

He reaches for Izzy and I and I hold my friend close to my chest, protective of him.

He softly smiles.

"I can save him, please let me help." He offers his hand to me like he would do to a dog coming to smell someone for the first time.

I don't know if I can trust him.

"If you hurt him..." I don't need to finish my sentence. He nods in understanding. Laying Izzy down the boy kneels next to him. He holds his hands right over his wound and I see the skin get wet.

Water flows up from under Izzy's body and into the wound; the raw red edges start to heal.

I feel the cold tears running down my cheeks as Izzy's chest rises. As the boy moves back Izzy sits up and spits out a glob of blood and wipes his jaw. Still a raw red spot on his chest but just a scar.

I waste no time hugging him.

"Told you I could save him." The boy smiles.

Looking thought Izzy's hair I see this boy has gills. Three lines on either side of his neck that flutter. As for his hands they have slight webbing to them, not enough to stop him from doing something like holding hands but webbing none the less.

"Thank you." I crack a little smile and I hear Izzy mumble agents my neck.

"Thank you....thank you," I don't blame Izzy's harsh voice from his near death experience.

"My names Orbit, Orbit Aqua." He smiles and offers his hand again, this time in greeting.

Keeping one arm around Izzy I reach to shake his hand.

"Minus Black, this is Izzy Vulcan." My free hand rubs Izzy's back and I can feel him relax.

"How about we go somewhere safe to talk, those people will be back." Orbit gets up and offers his hand to help Izzy and I up.

I gladly take his hand to help me stand. He's so small compared to me and even Izzy who's only a few inches taller than him.

"There's a cave, we can sit in there," I keep Izzy lose to my side as Florence steps out of the cave. He looks shaken and I don't blame him.

"What the heck happened?" he questions, looking to Izzy and I.

"Your arm things are low to, did you almost die?" Somehow he knows what happened, stunned Izzy's alive at all. He has the right to ask.

Looking down at Izzy's arms I see Florence is right. Izzy's arm bands have gone lower. Like a dying flame. Izzy offers a little smile.

"I'm ok now thanks to this guy." He looks to Orbit who smiles shyly.

"He didn't need to die, we have to stick together. Us gifted." He has a point.

"How about we head deeper in the cave, I hear more cars." I lead my little family into the cave where it's safe.

Looking back at the light that little part of me begs to go back.


	19. Fire in the dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> Today we learn a little more about the guy who just saved Izzy.  
> To me at least, I will do what I can to make him feel welcome.

Once inside Izzy lights a quick fire in his hand, no wood needed. It provides the light I feel safe in.

After that fight I feel the dark might be my safe place but it doesn't mean I feel safe in it. What ever happened was the same thing that made Izzy snap.

"Earth to Minus," Izzy waves his free hand in my face and I look to him.

"Sorry Izzy, in my own little world. So Orbit right, how did you find us?" I'll start with this. The boy smiles a bit and sits almost lady like.

"I heard the cars and wanted to get away just like you guys, when I got this heavy feeling all over I had the feeling there was another gifted around, I just didn't know what you could do till I saw you," He looks over to me and looking into those eyes I feel safe.

Ever changing, blues and light greens and some purples. Like the sea. The next question comes easy.

"What's your gift?" Now Izzy and Florence are looking at him too. I saw him heal Izzy with this watery stuff that came from under his body. I didn't stop to think well Izzy was almost dead.

He looks a little less willing to speak but he does. "I'm more like you then you think, I can manipulate water. What I did to save your friend seems to come with the domain. Healing seems to work with the water in the cells," He shrugs as if this was normal.

"Moving the water inside the cytoplasm of a cell beings along the white blood cells and platelets needed to stop the bleeding. As for you Izzy, I'd recommend taking it slow for a while." He smiles and at least bio in school helps to understand what he's talking about.

"You don't seem too safe to me," Florence speaks up and crosses his arms.

Orbit looks down, not ashamed. Shy maybe.

"What do you mean not safe, he just saved me?" Izzy puts a hand to his chest where his shirt shows the blood stain.

"Think about this for a second Izzy, how much of the body is water?" he crosses his arms and before Izzy can respond Orbit does.

"Depends on the time of day, the person and there intake but abut sixty to eighty percent water at any given time." He speaks like it's just natural. It makes sense if he can control water, he'd know all about the stuff.

"I still don't get how this would be a bad thing?" Izzy shrugs and Florence sighs.

"What happens if he makes the water in a cell push outwards?" He looks between me and Izzy before back to the blue eyed boy

"The cell pops," He looks at Orbit like it’s a crime he can do this.

"If all the water in the cell pushes out then the cell pops and dies. If he does this to all the cells in a human body that body pops," He makes a popping motion with his hands and I see Orbit flinch from the corner of my eye. Somehow I understand what this kid can do but I don't think that's who he is.

"Florence, we shouldn't judge him on what he could do. I'm judging him on the things he has done, saving Izzy," I shake my head and before I know it there's someone hugging my side. Not only small but quiet is what this kid is. Looking down he has a good grip on my arm.

"Thank you, it's been a while since anyone's seen things that way," He smiles and I'll admit I'm a sap.

Ruffling his hair I'm amazed it's as soft as it is, he must know where there is a shelter with a shower. He must wash himself somehow if he’s this clean compared to Izzy, Florence and I.

"A good friend told me that we shouldn't be ashamed of what we are, nor should we feel guilty for what we are. I'm taking that to heart," Remembering Danny is painful but the first step to recovery is the pain.

"Whoever told you that was kind," Orbit smiles but I can see Izzy and Florence aren't smiling, neither am I. He picks up on this and his smile fades. Not letting go of my arm he sighs.

"I'm sorry for your loss," He looks to my hand and holds it. Seeing his smaller hand in mine I hold it back. Feeling it there helps.

"He wouldn't want this," Florence speaks up and I can tell he's fighting back tears by the way his voice hitches. "He'd want us to remember the life he had," Izzy nods a bit and gets up, the fire flickering in his hand.

"Let's get some sleep, it's getting late and I think we all need some sleep," He looks around and even Orbit nods.

"You guys sleep, I'll go see about food." I offer and know I'd stand the best chance at hunting.

Orbit lets go of my arm and gets up as Florence dusts off his pants.

"Be safe." Both Izzy and Orbit say it at the same time and I chuckle.

"I will be," With one more glace I head out into the dark, its quiet thank god. For now any way.

Once outside things kind of click. Back a few days ago Eleanora showed me seven figures and told me these would be my new family. One of them was small and sea blue.

This kid Orbit could be the outline I saw. Gifted like me and not only that but a strong one too. Water manipulation isn't something to bat an eye at.

Looking up at the moon I shiver, I may be free but at the same time I never will be.

Florence, Izzy, Orbit, Danny, even Shawna who may have betrayed us. I'm trying. I wasn't a leader before but now I have to be. For my mom and dad. For Izzy, for Danny, for my family. I will be the leader they need.

Movement in the bushes makes me look and I'm thankful for my night vision. Creeping over I hear a low growl and I freeze. Whatever this is it can hurt me and yet I feel I shouldn't be afraid.

Taking a step back a paw comes out of the bush. Fallowing it is a black wolf. Not one of mine. A real blood and bone wolf. Its eyes are a vibrant yellow green color and as it meets my eyes I feel this animal is my friend. A son of the night. A symbol for the night and a symbol for everything I want to stand for.

I can't say for how long I stood off with this wolf. Hour's maybe. My stomach tells me to move on and I give the lupus a nod and it nods back. It melts into the shadows of the woods and I get it, the wolves where the first to have my gift.

I'm just a human who happens to have it. Turning into the woods I go hunting, providing for my pack, my family.

I'll be a good leader yet.

 


	20. Memories flooding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Orbit
> 
> Just because someone is powerful doesn't mean they can't do good things. Sometimes it means they have a choice.  
> I hope I picked the right path.

So things just became complicated.

I saved the life of a gifted named Izzy and faced a scary guy named Minus. Now said scary guy is outside in the pitch black hunting. Hunting for what I don't know and don't want to know.

Now sitting in this cave with the guy I saved and a guy who I'd call a ghost kid, I don't know what to do.

"So, Orbit, what's your story?" Izzy asks. He looks as old as me, about 20 give or take.

"What's there to tell?" I shrug and now the ghost kids looking at me, wow awkward.

"Everyone has a sorry, start with where you came from." The ghost kid leans towards me.

I sigh, no way out of this.

"Ok, ok I’ll spill. My name really is Orbit and I'm 20 years old. During the falling down I developed powers over water and my parents believed I was a trapped soul." I run my fingers though my hair.

"They believed I was a water god trapped in a mortal body. To free me my mother took me into the back yard and in the pond we had she tried to drown me." I look up to see both of them have their hands over there mouth, I don't blame them.

"Your own mother?" Izzy speaks up softly and I nod.

"Yes my own mother. Needless to say it almost worked. Just then my gills formed and I could breathe. Until they did I counted the seconds. I was under water for 40 seconds," On reflex I touch my throat.

The memory isn't a good one. Feeling water flood my lungs, swelling them to twice there size and filling ever space with water. I tried to get a single breath of air. For the moments I was held under I believed I would never feel another. I feel something brush agent my cheek and looking up I find the ghost kid wiping a tear away.

"You don't have to keep talking if you don't want to," He speaks softly.

"Thank you, I'd rather not speak about it for reasons you can probably tell by now." I force a little smile and I can tell it doesn't fool them.

"We should introduce ourselves." The ghost kid smiles a little.

"My names Florence and this is Izzy, the other guys Minus. He's kind of our leader so to speak." Florence moves closer to me and I don't feel scared of him. He's more like someone I just feel I can trust.

"So, next question, how did you really find us?" Izzy asks, I don't blame him for asking.

"It's a long story," I rub the back of my neck and both just lean forward so they can hear me.

"Ok so I have a little place not too far from here that's safe, I heard talking in the distance and felt the water inside your body's getting closer. Wanting to find out who these people where I came looking, keeping my distance of course. When the cars came I didn't think you guys would survive but you did. Gifted for sure, I didn't feel safe enough to come forward until you got shot." I look to Izzy who flinches from the memory.

"I couldn't let you die, I saw how much you meant to Minus and I actually could do something to save you, so I did." I reach out to hold Izzy's hand a reassure him he's ok. Man is he warm.

"So you saved me because you could?" Izzy cocks his head to the side and I nod. Who wouldn't?

"No one deserves to die," I leave it at that. Plain and simple. Both nod and understand my point.

"I know this may be a strange request but could you show us your gift?" Florence speaks up and I shrug.

"Why not?" I stand up and feel the water vapor in the air. There's not a lot in the cave with Izzy's fire going but there's enough to work with.

Holding my hands out flat I feel the water drops pool on my hand, a quick flick gets it all into my palm. Now I have two little balls in my palm that keep a perfect shape because of surface tension.

I just have to think and those balls become cubes, from cubes to a cylinder. From that I brake them into smaller droplets and make each in diamond shape.

The light from Izzy's fire reflects thought the water diamonds to make rainbows on the wall behind me.

"Holly shit that's cool." Izzy and Florence smiles. Seeing both smile makes me feel better.

I never like to use my gift to hurt. There's a special beauty in the water. It bends to the will of man and yet remains one of the freest things in the world next to the earth and air.

"That's beautiful." Florence moves closer to me and I feel comfortable with him close.

"I know right? Water feels different dependent on the place I got it but this water feels calm." I touch one of the little diamonds and it spins in its place.

"I feel the same way with fire," Izzy looks at the flame in his hand. It flickers and bends his way and he seems to pet it.

"They have a personality. Some are calmer and don't burn as hot. Some are angry and want to burn everything." His eyes go from a light blue to red for a second and I find him strange. He doesn't feel like a gifted. Not natural anyway.

"Izzy, are you gifted?" I question and I feel the space go tense. Responding to me, the water diamonds go jagged. Reflecting how tense I am.

"What does it look like?" he doesn't sound mean by this. Just wanting to know what I see.

"Clearly you have a gift hence the tattoos and the holding fire in your hand thing but you don't give off the feeling of a natural gifted." I allow the water to go back into the ground at our feet. No need for it out any more.

"Your pretty much right. I was tested on by the asses in the government. They called this project flair. Seems a fitting name seeing what I can do." As if to demonstrate the little flicker becomes huge, licking at the top of the cave.

"They had tested it on others but it never worked. It either killed the person or changed them in ways they didn't want. I'm the first one to come out right. I don't feel right." He looks at his arm where the living fire tattoo flickers up his arm.

I can feel he's close to tears and that's the last thing I want to cause.

"The tattoos are cool." I offer a small smile and that gets his attention. He looks at them in a new light.

"They are aren't they?" he smiles a bit more and I feel the tears go away.

"They reflect my mood and I guess how healthy I am. No idea on the second part. When I get hurt they go lower." He rubs his free hand along one of them.

"I'd like to have a tattoo actually, it would look cool." I smile and it's not a lie. I've always wanted to get a tattoo of a fish on my back, maybe a koi or a Beata fish.

He smiles brighter and I think I could make good friends with this fiery kid.

"Who's hungry?" Behind me that deeper voice is back. The one with black eyes. All at once the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. I'm afraid and feel safe all at the same time.

"Minus there you are. You look tired man." Izzy smiles at the man behind me and I can feel him tower over me. I look up slowly and am met with solid black eyes.

The squeak I make next is loud enough that Florence moves back from me.

"You ok?" Minus bends a bit to look down at me.

I soundlessly nod.

"Your pale, you sure you ok?" He raises an eye brow.

I nod yet again, no words really.

“If you say so,” He shrugs and drops a handful of rabbits on the ground.

He's intimidating for sure, from what I know about him is that his gift is the manipulation of the dark. It sounds worse than it is. Izzy and Florence trust him and that's enough for me.

I just wish he wasn't this intimidating.

"Izzy can you cook them?" Minus looks to Izzy.

Izzy nods and I have no idea how they can be so calm with this guy, I guess I'll have to learn.

It's a calm night after we've all eaten, in this little cave I feel safe. Even with the dark gifted man in here. I'll be fine, I hope.


	21. Past lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minus
> 
> Some say dreams are a doorway into the past. A past life, a past time. Someone out there is looking for me, waiting for me.  
> Now its just a matter of finding them.

I'm awake when then others have the right mind to sleep. My mind won't let me sleep, it's smart to.

 Looking over my family I can't help the little smile on my face. Izzy all cuddled up agent my side. Looking for the comfort I give off. The feeling of home and safe and family.

The new kid, Orbit, he’s asleep off on his own with his back to a wall. I can tell he's scared of me and after seeing what I did to all those cars and people he has every right to want to stay away from me.

Florence is closer to Orbit then he was before and the slightly faster rise and fall of his chest tells me he's not asleep but I won't bug him. If he wants to get close to this kid then I won't stop him, why would I?

"Get some sleep Minus, you can't stay awake forever" Eleonora's voice prickles at my mind and I feel my eyes slipping shut.

"I... I have to watch th...them" I mumble softly under my breath and I feel her arms wrap around me.

"No you don't." she purrs in my mind and I give into sleep.

My dreams feel so real some nights. I'd get lost in them as a child. Playing in fields of black grass and climbing trees with bark as dark as the sky at night.

It never is really dark, starts are always lit. Lighting my dreams so I'm never alone. Now my dreams space is something to admire. It's hard to describe what it is but it feels more real than life sometimes. Eleanora is waiting there for me with her arms open and her smile soft.

"I told you that you needed sleep silly boy. Your still mortal." She glides over thought the dark landscape and I sigh.

"I have to protect them Eleanora, there my family." I won't let them die like my mom and dad.

"Sweetie they are strong, they can do amazing things if you give them room to grow." She pats my shoulder and I brush her hand away.

"I know they are strong but there's so many unknowns and we can't fight something we don't know." I can't help hear the childlike whine in my voice. Eleanora looks down and she signs.

"I can't help you here Minus, what do you think you're fighting?" She walks around me as I think.

"I don't know" I cross my arms and I think. Who caused all this? Who took Danny from me, who took my parents away from me? "The government." I speak after a time of nothing. Eleanora nods.

"Who else?" she cocks her head to the side and I think harder. Something sticks.

"Shawna. She was missing when we got Izzy out. Do you think she sounded the alarm?" I didn't think about this before. Why didn't I?

"Talk to your friends about this when you wake up. They might be able to help." Eleanora smiles and for a second something flashes into my mind.

 I see bright red eyes, like looking into the heart of a fire. Hands on my waist and warmth all around me.

Looking in front of me I see a man with skin lightly sun kissed, most of it showing thanks to a red, orange, and yellow robe he’s dressed in. Bright fire red hair that shifts as if it was fire itself.

He smiles at me and presses a kiss to my forehead.

“I’m right here for you Shadow, I never left you. When you’re ready you can come back to me, come back to us all.” He lets me go and backs away.

Behind him are five other people, each in a robe of another color. Blue, brown, gray, white and ice blue. They all smile to me.  

It took only a second to pass and yet it feels like I got hit by a truck.

"Minus, Minus please answer me." Eleanora is at my side, I didn't realize I went to the ground. I feel the cold tears running down my cheeks and I don't know why I'm sad. Who were they?

"I had a memory." I see her freeze up and I must have said something wrong.

"You need sleep Minus, real sleep and not just this. I'm sorry." I can't protest as she taps my forehead and I slip into deep sleep.

From then I just keep seeing his face. I don't know who he is but he knows me. I need answers.

I wake up to the sun in my eyes, or at least that's what it feels like. I remember I'm in a cave so how can sun get in?

"You awake now?" Izzy's voice is something I'm used to hearing in the morning.

"I don't know, he looks mostly asleep." Florence pokes my cheek and I know it's him because his hands are cold.

"Will he be mad if we wake him up?" Orbits voice sounds a bit far away, still afraid, no question about that. I don't blame him.

"I don't think so, I wake him up all the time." Izzy chuckles and I know it's him. If the brat try's to wake me up I swear to god he's getting it.

"Don't even try it." I mumble and I hear a squeak from the kid and two sets of startled feet moving back. I find it funny.

"Man, don't do that!" Izzy shouts and I chuckle and peek open my eyes. The black eyes I have startles Orbit again and he avoids looking directly at them.

"Do what, tell you not to poke a sleeping bear?" I push myself off the floor and Izzy blinks a few times before he shakes his head.

"Ok good point but your more like a wolf then a bear." He smiles at me and I can't help but smile back.

In Izzy's hand a ball of fire lights the place so we can see. We, meaning Florence and orbit. I can see fine without any light. Perks of being me.

"I'll take being a wolf over a bear any day, bears are way too slow." I stand and brush off my pants, we're all filthy. Sleeping in a cave does that. Orbit seems to know this well enough.

"Do you three want to come my place so you can clean up?" His voice is quiet but he still smiles. Since meeting him I see he doesn't show many other emotions other than happiness and fear. Strange kid.

"Hell yes!" Izzy is way too excited for this, he’s still a ball of energy.

"I'd appreciate it." Florence smiles and again stays close to the blue eyed boy. For what reason, I don't know.

"Fallow me." Orbit smiles and walks out towards the light and has Izzy and Florence behind him like puppies. I roll my eyes and once in the sun I cover my eyes. I need a new pair of sunglasses soon.

Looking to the sky I see a hawk flying overhead. A strange bird to see around these places. For whatever the reason for this bird I get a funny feeling in my stomach.

Today is a new day and I plan to make the best of it.


End file.
